Inu gaiden
by Inu-gaiden
Summary: 20 ans Que La quatrième grande guerre est terminée, un ancien traître est revenu au village. La nouvelle génération prend la relève et parmi les nouvelles équipes, celle entraînée par Naruto retient toutes les attentions. Mais une menace plane sur Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Inu-Gaiden

**Chapitre 1**

Hello moi c'est Goyouso Inu, j'ai 16 ans et je vais passer le deuxième examen des chunins de Konoha. La dernière fois qu'on a essayé mon équipe et moi on s'est perdus -'. Sensei était pas très content je dois avouer, tellement pas très content qu'il nous a interdit de le passer pendant 4 ans. On est réunis devant la Forêt de la mort. A côté de moi, mon amis et co-équipier, Uchiwa Taka, trépigne d'impatience :

Taka : -« Allez cette fois on se perd pas hein »

A côté de lui notre co-équipière, Hyuga Misaki, souris :

Misaki : -« Si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui avait la carte non ? » :)

Taka : -« C'est pas gentil ça et en plus c'est un coup bas »

Moi (Inu) -« Haha ! Faut pas t'en faire, cette fois on va y arriver en plus regarde il y a presque que des gamins »

Taka -« Ouai on vas les atomiser ! »

Misaki -« Hé c'est des enfants alors vas-y doucement ! »

Taka -« Oui oui c'est bon, d'ailleurs regarde ce groupe de Kiri, ils ont le même âge que nous »

Moi (Inu) -« Hey le Hokage vient d'arriver ! »

Taka -« Il est encore en retard, papa dis que c'était déjà comme ça quand il était son élève… »

Kakashi (Hokage)-« Désolé j'avais des affaires urgentes à régler ^^' »

Tous les genins-« ... »

Kakashi -« Bon, quoi qu'il en soit je vais vous dire en quoi consiste la seconde épreuve de l'examen chunin. Vous allez tout d'abords vous rendre vers une de ces tentes » Dit-il en montrant les tentes montées contre le grillage de la zone 44. « Chaque équipe recevra un parchemin, il en existe deux sortes terre et ciel, puis vous irez vous placer à une des entrées de la forêt et au signal vous vous élancerez. Vous aurez pour mission de dérober leur parchemin aux autres équipes pour être en possession des deux types de parchemins, vous ne devez pas les ouvrir avant d'arriver à la tour qui ce trouve au centre de la zone. Bien, je pense avoir tout dis. Ah oui ! Essayez de ne pas tuer vos adversaires. Vous pouvez aller récupérer les parchemins.

Mon équipe et moi-même allons dans une des tentes, deux chunins sont assis à une table.

Chunin -« Veuillez décliner votre identité, votre équipe et votre sensei. »

Misaki -« Hyuga Misaki, Uchiwa Taka et Goyouso Inu. Equipe n°7 de Uzumaki Naruto. »

Chunin -« Hey tu as entendu Izumo ? Ce sont les rejetons de Naruto et Sasuke ! »

Izumo -« Ouai Kotetsu, » il me regarde, « et toi tu es le fils adoptif de Sakura et Sasuke, tu es le ninja aux 5 éléments hein »

Moi -« Heu ouai c'est ça » (Et ouai j'ai déjà un surnom à mon âge, la classe non ?)

Kotetsu -« Finalement Naruto vous a laissés retenter votre chance à l'examen »

Taka -« Ouai ! Et cette fois on va y arriver c'est sûr ! »

Izumo -« Bien, alors vous avez un parchemin de terre, rendez-vous au portail 18 »

On va donc au portail 18, en chemin je remarque que mis à part nous il y a tout de même pas mal de ninjas qui doivent avoir notre âge, voire plus.

Taka compte les portes :

Taka -« 16, 17, ah 18 c'est là qu'on doit attendre ! »

Les ninjas de Kiri sont deux portes plus loin, j'en profite pour les observer de plus près. Le plus grand porte un chapeau large comme les paysans dans les rizières qui cache ses yeux, il a aussi une lame dans le dos qui doit bien peser dans les 50 kg, va falloir y faire gaffe, et il est aussi très grand. Le deuxième plus grand porte une cape qui lui cache tout le corps et un masque comme celui de Kakashi-sama sur le visage. Le plus petits, qui fait tout de même ma taille, porte des lunettes et a les cheveux blonds en bataille, il porte tout un tas de parchemins sur lui, sûrement un spécialiste des sceaux…

Taka -« Hey ! Tu rêvasses ! »

Moi -« Hein ? Heuuu non non j'observe les gars là-bas » Je montre les ninjas de Kiri.

Misaki -« Oui ils ont l'aire puissants on ferait mieux de les éviter non ? »

Moi -« Oui tout à fait d'accord »

Taka -« Pfff ! Bon bein tempi on va trouver des gamins qui ont le parchemin du ciel… »

A ce moment le signal du départ est lancé, nous nous élançons dans la forêt. Ça fait 4 ans que j'attendais ce moment et je sens monter en moi l'excitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2**

On vient d'arriver dans la forêt et je me tourne vers Misaki.

Moi -« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

Misaki Avec les veines du visage saillantes signe qu'elle a activé son biakugan « Pour l'instant pas grand-chose on devrait s'arrêter. »

On s'arrête dans une clairière.

Misaki -« ça y est je vois un groupe un peu plus loin à l'ouest. Non attends ! » Elle semble impressionnée (j'aimerais bien que ce soit grâce à moi mais faut pas rêver) et apeurée. « Une masse énorme de chakra vient vers nous, je crois que c'est ton ninja de Kiri ! Mais il est tout seul… je n'avais jamais vu une masse de chakra pareille dans une seule personne ! »

Taka -« Pfff je l'attends ! » Il active son sharingan « On va en faire qu'une bouchée à trois =) »

Misaki -« Il arrive ! »

Elle regarde derrière moi, je me retourne, et je vois le type de Kiri, celui qui porte son épée géante.

Taka –« Hey toi t'es pas avec tes amis ! C'est dangereux ça ! »

Genin de Kiri-« Humpf ! J'ai pas besoin d'eux pour vous écraser »

Taka -« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

A peine il a fini sa phrase qu'il se jette sur notre adversaire, j'ai juste le temps d'activer mon armure de foudre que je le vois se faire contrer et jeter en arrière pas le ninja de Kiri.

Genin de Kiri-« C'est tout ? Je suis déçus je dois dire »

Taka -« Ca fait que commencer » il se tourne vers nous et je vois qu'il a activé son sharingan, « Allez on y va ensemble ! »

On se jette à 3 sur notre adversaire, il est très fort et vachement rapide l'enfoiré. Je finis par trouver une ouverture, je concentre du chakra dans mes paumes et le frappe du plat des mains dans le ventre en relâchant mon chakra. Le coup le fait gicler en arrière sur 5mètres et je prépare déjà ma nouvelle attaque, à côté de moi Taka prépare lui aussi son attaque.

Moi -« Futon, le souffle destructeur ! »

Taka En même temps que moi-« Katon, la boule de feu suprême ! »

Notre adversaire se rétablit mais ne peut pas éviter notre attaque, l'explosion déclenchée par nos deux attaques me souffle un vent chaude dans la figure et je me dis qu'on a peut-être un peu exagéré, après tout on est pas censés tuer nos adversaires…

Taka -« Misaki on l'a eu ? » Un épais nuage de poussière s'est soulevé lors de l'explosion.

Misaki -« Attends, Ho ! Non. »

Je regarde de nouveau vers le nuage de fumée qui commence à se dissiper, là je vois notre adversaire toujours entier et même pas brûlé… vraiment très solide celui-là.

Ninja de Kiri-« Humpf ! Je vous signale que je maîtrise l'élément eau alors vos attaques katon ne me font pas peur. »

Taka -« Enfoiré ! »Il prépare une nouvelle boule de feu « Katon, boule de feu suprême ! »

Ninja de Kiri-« Suiton, la barrière aqueuse ! »

Je lance un sort doton alors que la barrière aqueuse se forme.

Moi -« Doton, lame de pierre ! Misaki attrape ! » je lui lance la lame que je viens de faire sortir du sol, elle l'attrape au vol et frappe de toute ses forces. La lame étant en pierre elle traverse la barrière aqueuse, et se… brise sur la lame géante de ninja. Mes lames sont pas les plus solides du monde mais elles sont quand même très solide, ce type doit être vraiment très fort. Misaki fait un bond en arrière mais le balèze la suit et va la frapper avec son épée, je ne réfléchis pas je me jette vers elle pour la pousser au dernier moment. Je parviens juste à éviter son épée en la déviant avec ma lame mais il sort un kunai et me touche de justesse à l'œil droit.

Ninja de Kiri-« Hum tu es très rapide toi »il se tourne vers Taka « toi aussi, je pense que je vais vous laisser en vie ça peut être intéressant. »Taka se jette sur lui mais il le neutralise d'un seul coup puis il part en souriant.

Taka -« En…enfoiré ! » et il s'écroule. Moi je suis pas beaucoup mieux j'imagine… et je m'écroule aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Je me réveille dans une clairière appuyé contre un tronc, à côté de moi Taka est déjà réveillé.

Moi -« Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ? »

Taka -« Je sais pas, Misaki on est resté longtemps dans les vapes ? »

Misaki -« Non 1 heure seulement j'ai eu le temps de te soigner Taka » elle se tourne vers moi « par contre je suis désolée pour ton œil mais je n'ai pas réussi à le soigner »

Moi Embarrassé je me gratte l'arrière de la tête-« Bah c'est pas grave tu sais il m'en reste encore 1. » Je souris « L'important c'est que tu sois en vie »

Misaki L'aire embarrassée-« Oui c'est vrai merci » elle fait un pas vers moi et… m'embrasse. Sur la joue seulement mais je sens la chaleur me monter au visage, je dois être rouge comme une tomate et le sourire de Taka n'arrange rien.

Moi Super pas à l'aise tout à coup «Bein heu… »

Taka -« Bon ! C'est pas tout mais on doit encore trouver un parchemin du ciel sinon sensei sera pas content »

Moi -« Oui bonne idée ! Misaki ? »

Misaki -« Oui allons-y »

On part donc à la recherche d'une équipe possédant un parchemin du ciel.

On a pas à chercher très longtemps, grâce au byakugan de Misaki, on tombe direct sur une équipe, des gamins de Konoha, on les neutralise rapidement et on prend leur parchemin.

Taka -« Bien ! Maintenant il faut aller à la tour »

Moi -« Attends 30 secondes on a le temps et je suis pas sûr de pouvoir être aussi rapide sans mon œil. »

Misaki -« C'est vrai ça et puis Taka tu es trop pressé »

Taka -« bon on va y aller cool alors… »

Une demi-heure plus tard et trois chutes de ma part, on arrive à la tour centrale. Ouai… un œil en moins ça se sent…

Taka -« Bah on est arrivé finalement et en avance en plus »

Moi -« Aie ! Je sais pas comment il fait Kakashi-sama pour s'en sortir avec un seul œil »

Taka -« Il va falloir t'y habituer j'imagine… »

Misaki Avec un léger sourire-« Bah ! Si Kakashi-sama à put le faire alors pourquoi pas toi »

Moi -« Mouai… on verra bien »

On entre dans la tour,

Taka -« Bon on fait quoi maintenant avec les parchemins ? »

Moi -« je sais pas tu as une idée Misaki ? »

Misaki -« Fait voir les rouleau s'il te plait »

Taka lui passe les rouleaux et elle les ouvre

Misaki -« Regardez le symbole du milieu il est à moitié écrit »

Taka -« Ouai et l'autre moitié est sur le second parchemin »

Misaki met les deux parchemins de manière à reformer le symbole qui signifie Gagné, les parchemins commencent à gonfler, elle les lâche, il y a un petit POF et devant nous apparais Naruto sensei avec un grand sourire.

Naruto -« Bravo les gars bien joué !^^ » Il me regarde « Bah Inu il t'est arrivé quoi ? »

Moi Pas très à l'aise-« Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu »

Misaki -« Il m'a quand même sauvé la vie ! » Merci Misaki.

Naruto -« Quoi ! On a essayé de te tuer ? C'est mauvais ça je vais en parler à Kakashi-sama »

Taka -« Je crois pas qu'il voulait la tuer… C'était sûrement un accident »

Naruto -« Ha, je suis rassuré. Bon venez le Hokage nous attend dans la salle d'à côté »

Je me rapproche de Taka

Moi -« Tu sais très bien que c'était pas un accident, il a failli la tuer ! »

Taka -« Je sais et j'en suis désolé mais si c'était vrai sensei s'en serait occupé et j'ai un compte à régler avec ce mec ! »

On arrive dans une grande salle, tout au bout le Hokage se tient debout et discute avec un chunin. De l'autre côté de la salle j'aperçois l'équipe de Kiri et ils ne semblent pas blessés du tout… Balèzes les mecs.

Moi -« et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

Naruto -« On attend la fin de l'épreuve^^ »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Voilà ça fait trois jours qu'on attend la fin de l'épreuve, pour l'instant il y a mon équipe, celle de Kiri et une équipe de Suna dans laquelle j'ai cru reconnaitre la fille du Kazekage. Elle et sont équipes étaient pas en très bon état quand ils sont arrivé… Moi j'ai commencé à m'habituer à mon œil en moins mais c'est dur.

Naruto -« Ha ! Je crois que nous approchons de la fin de l'épreuve, pour l'instant vous êtes 9 participants il en faudrait 3 de plus… »

Misaki -« Pourquoi ? Il y a une autre épreuve après ? »

Naruto -« Oui la dernière »

Taka -« Quoi ? On s'est fait chier pendant 3 jours dans ce taudis pour rien !» Il montre d'un geste la salle ou on se trouve « Et c'est quoi cette épreuve ? »

Naruto -« Tu verras bien, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer »

Une nouvelle équipe vient d'arriver, de Konoha ceux-là, ils ont de la chance mais j'en connais aucun.

Kakashi-sama -« Bien, la deuxième épreuve de l'examen des chunins est terminée ! Je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de la dernière épreuve, il s'agira de duels entre les participants qui seront tirés au sort. Cette épreuve aura lieu dans un mois, ce qui vous laisse le temps de vous préparer »

Taka -« Yes ! J'espère que je vais tomber contre le gars de Kiri ! »

Misaki -« Il va falloir t'entrainer si tu veux avoir une chance contre lui^^ »

Taka -« Merci ça fait plaisir…-' »

Moi -« Pense à moi qui vais devoir apprendre à me servir que d'un œil ça va être encore pire… »

Taka -« Ha ouai pas faut^^' »

? -« Heu excusez-moi vous êtes bien l'équipe de Uzumaki Naruto ? »

Misaki -« Oui mais vous êtes qui vous ? »

La personne qui vient de nous accoster porte les habits des junins de Suna.

? -« Ha désolé je me suis pas présentée, je suis Aiza Natsumi la sensei de la fille du Kazekage. »

Moi -« Et pourquoi vous cherchez notre sensei ? »

Natsumi -« Hé bien d'après le Kazekage, Naruto est un spécialiste du futon et le chakra de Kimiyo est justement affilié à cet élément »

Taka -« Kimiyo du désert ? La fille de Gaara-sama ? »

Natsumi -« Oui c'est elle mais elle est un peu timide et elle ose pas venir demander elle-même »

Misaki -« Naruto sensei est en train de discuter avec le Hokage mais je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous aider^^ »

Moi -« Si vous voulez je peux aussi lui apprendre une ou deux techniques »

Natsumi -« Tu utilises aussi le fûton ? »

Moi -« Evidemment je suis Goyouso Inu ! »

Natsumi Dubitative-« Connais pas, C'est un clan spécialiste du fûton ? »

Moi -' « Je suis le ninja aux 5 éléments ! »

Natsumi -« Ah oui ! Je vois, mais tu connais des techniques fûton puissantes ? »

Taka -« Un peut ouai ! Mais bon sans mes katon ça vaut rien »

Moi -« Merci Taka… »-'

Misaki -« Mais vous avez une spécialiste du fûton à Suna non ? »

Natsumi -« Malheureusement on en avait un… Mais on est sans nouvelles de Temari-sama et Baki-sensei depuis quelques temps » Elle regarde Kimiyo « La pauvre, ça l'a vraiment marqué… »

Naruto -« Quoi qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Le Kazekage à des ennuis ? » Il est balèze mon sensei je l'ai pas entendu venir…

Natsumi S'incline devant Naruto « Oui malheureusement »

Naruto -« Bien venez nous expliquer ça au Hokage et à moi… » Il nous regarde moi et mes équipiers « Vous trois allez faire connaissance avec l'équipe de Kimiyo »

Bon… pas la peine de discuter j'imagine… On se dirige donc vers l'équipe de Suna. Kimiyo a le regard dans le vague, les deux garçons qui sont avec elle semblent ailleurs.

Taka -« Hello moi c'est Uchiwa Taka et voilà Hyuga Misaki et Goyouso Inu ! »

Kimiyo Rougis légèrement « En-Enchantée ! Je-je suis Kimiyo du désert » Il fait toujours cet effet-là aux filles Taka…

? -« Moi c'est Chikamatsu Ebizô » Il porte un sac sur le dos assez spécial

? -« Et moi c'est Chairo Kogamo » Il a les cheveux bruns et de grands yeux bleu-gris

Misaki Elle regarde Ebizô « Tu es un marionnettiste ? »

Ebizô -« Oui en effet vous voulez voir mon pantin ? »

Misaki -« Non non c'est bon c'était juste pour vérifier » Elle regarde Kogamo « Et toi ? C'est quoi ton truc ? »

Kogamo -« Heuu… Bah moi je suis spécialiste du ninjutsu médical »

Je regarde Kimiyo elle semble vraiment très triste…

Moi -« Dis il parait que tu utilises des techniques fûton ? »

Kimiyo -« Hein ? Heu oui mais mon sensei est… » Elle renifle et une larme coule le long de sa joue « Absente… »

Moi Gêné « Ho je vois… » Avec un sourire encourageant « Et si je t'apprenais une ou deux techniques »

Misaki -« C'est une bonne idée ça en plus on a un mois pour se préparer à la dernière épreuve ! »

Naruto-sensei et Natsumi-san reviennent vers nous à ce moment,

Naruto -« Bien ! Les ninjas de Suna peuvent rester à Konoha jusqu'à la dernière épreuve de l'examen pour fêter ça je vous offre les ramens chez Ichiraku ! »

Bien, il me reste donc un mois pour apprendre à Kimiyo des techniques fûton, m'habituer à mon œil et augmenter mon niveau… Beau programme !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

***Changement de point de vue***

Dans une cache entre Konoha et Suna, un ninja est en train de faire son rapport à son chef.

Ninja -« D'après notre espion l'équipe du jeune Goyouso a passé la seconde épreuve. »

? -« Bien »

Ninja -« Il a aussi fait la connaissance de la fille du Kazekage, qui a elle aussi passé l'épreuve »

? -« Voilà qui va faire plaisir à nos… Invités. Bien ! Tu peux disposer ! »

Ninja -« Bien maître » Il sort de la pièce.

Un autre homme entre dans la pièce

?n°2 -« Bien, je vois que tout se passe pour le mieux ! »

?n°1 -« Oui je pourrais bientôt avoir le jeune Goyouso pour mes expériences ! »

?n°2 -« Et moi j'aurais le fils de Sasuke, je n'ai pas eu le père j'aurais le fils ! Et nous détruirons Konoha pour de bon ! »

?n°1 -« Nous avons un mois devant nous pour réunir nos hommes c'est bien plus qu'il n'en faut »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Un serpent géant se dresse contre moi, il va m'attaquer, je ferme les yeux en attendant le coup fatal mais il ne vient pas, je les ouvre et je vois mon père qui terrasse le reptile._

_Papa Il me tend mon frèro « Tien prends ton frère et part vite ! Je vais les retenir ! »_

_Je prends mon frère qui n'a que 4 ans, et je pars en courant. Tout autour de nous notre maison brûle et la chaleur m'aveugle._

_ On arrive dehors et un homme nous attendait. Il porte une cape et son visage est caché par l'ombre de son capuchon._

_Homme -« Tiens tiens On cherche sa maman ? » Il montre un corps à ses pieds c'est ma mère. Des larmes me montent aux yeux. _

_Papa -« Inu fuis je m'occupe de lui ! »_

_Mon père attaque l'homme et je pars en courant avec mon petit frère. Je me retourne juste au moment où l'inconnu tue mon père d'un Kunai dans le cœur. _

Je me réveille en sursaut complétement trempé de sueur et le souffle cours. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, ce rêve me hante depuis la mort de mes parents… J'en profite pour examiner mon œil, mis à part la cicatrice qui part du haut de mon sourcil et qui descend jusqu'à ma joue, il est intact quoique d'un blanc laiteux, ce ninja ne m'a pas touché avec une arme mais avec un jutsu… Une idée me vient : J'envoie du chakra raiton dans mon œil et il vire au jaune électrique… De surprise je me déconcentre et il redevient blanc.

Je retourne me coucher en sachant très bien que je ne retrouverais plus le sommeil.

Je me lève quand Sakura m'appel du bas des escaliers

Sakura -« Inu ! Réveille-toi ! Et viens déjeuner ! »

Moi -« Ouai j'arrive ! » Je descends en boxer et en arrivant en bas je tombe sur… Kimiyo, j'avais zappé qu'elle était là…

Kimiyo Rouge foncé-« Dé-dé-désolée ! Je sa-savait pas que-que… »

Moi Tout aussi rouge-« Pas gr-grave… »Je remarque que Misaki aussi est là, super… Et elle a même pas l'air gênée… « Heuuu je vais m'habiller ! » Je remonte précipitamment.

Je descends dix minutes plus tard Kimiyo est en train de déjeuner en compagnie de Taka, elle est toujours rouge, je me mets en face de Taka en évitant de la regarder et je prends mon déjeuner.

Après déjeuner, on sort et on se dirige vers le terrain d'entrainement. J'ai toujours en tête mon rêve et l'image de ma mère et mon père morts…

Taka me tire de ma rêverie.

Taka -« Oh non pas lui ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Je relève la tête et je vois le ninja de Kiri et son équipe, celui aux sceaux qui tient un parchemin dans sa main et celui avec le masque qui est assis contre un arbre. Le ninja avec l'épée se tourne vers nous et je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les poings.

Ninja de Kiri -« Tien tien qui voilà ? »

Ninja sceaux -« Dis-moi Ôshan , c'est pas le type que tu as éborgné ? »

Ôshan -« En effet Shïru » Il a un sourire satisfait « Mais je vois qu'il s'en est bien sortit. Bon on va pas rester avec ces gens on y va ! Habu viens ! » Le ninja au masque se lève et suis les deux autres, en passant à côté de moi il me regarde dans les yeux, ils sont tout petits et ses pupilles sont en forme d'amande verticales, je frissone.

Taka -« Bon débarras ! »

Misaki Frissonne -« Brrr ! Ils font froid dans le dos… Tu as vu les yeux de ce Habu ? J'aimerais pas tomber contre eux pour la troisième épreuve…

Kimiyo -« Moi non plus… Surtout que je suis pas douée comme vous… »

Taka -« Pfff ! Inu toi tu en dis quoi ? »

Moi -« Bein… j'aimerais mieux pas… »

Taka -« Peureux ! »

Misaki -« Taka ! » Elle fronce les sourcils « On est pas tous inconscients comme toi ! »

Taka -« Humpf ! »

Naruto -« Tu sais Taka, Misaki a raison… tu es pas prêt pour combattre un de ces trois de Kiri » Comme d'habitude je l'ai pas entendu venir…

Taka -« Alors je vais m'entrainer à fond ! »Il sert les poings

Naruto -« Bonne initiative^^ d'ailleurs certaines personnes voudraient prendre part à votre entrainement à tous »

Moi -« Ah bon ? Qui ça ? »

Naruto -« Des amis à moi » Il montre trois personnes qui viennent d'arriver. Il y a Sasuke, un ninja qui a les mêmes yeux que Misaki, et… Kakashi-sama !

Ninja yeux blancs -« Misaki, j'aimerais bien t'entrainer, ta mère est d'accord »

Misaki -« Oui Neji-sama » Elle part avec lui de son côté

Sasuke -« Taka, viens avec moi^^ »

Taka -« Tu vas me montrer comment éveiller le mangekyô sharingan ? »

Sasuke -« NON ! »Il fusille Taka du regard

Taka -« Bon temps pis… » Il a l'air déçut, mais il suit son père quand même.

Il n'y a plus que Kimiyo Naruto-sensei et Kakashi-sama…

Kakashi -« Bien ! Inu, j'aimerais t'entrainer personnellement… » J'en reviens pas, Kakashi-sama le Ninja copieur, le hokage en personne veut m'entrainer !

Moi -« Mai-mais je ne suis pas assez bon pour mériter un tel honneur ! » Je regarde Kimiyo « en plus j'ai promis d'entrainer Kimiyo au jutsu fûton… »

Naruto -« C'est pas un problème je peux m'en occuper^^ »

Kakashi -« De plus si je te le propose c'est que tu es digne de mon entrainement » Il sourit ou du moins son seule œil visible semble sourire.

Moi -« Bon alors je vous suis Kakashi-sama ! »

Kakashi -« Et appelles moi Kakashi-sensei s'il-te-plait »

Moi -« Oui sensei ! » Je pars avec lui, ce mois s'annonce plutôt bien je vais m'entrainer avec Kakashi-sama !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Ça fait une semaine que je m'entraine avec Kakashi-sama, je ne croise plus souvent les autres, juste le matin ou le soir… Mais je suis tellement crevé quand je rentre… Ma vitesse à bien augmenté mais je n'arrive toujours pas à la même vitesse que le hokage.

Aujourd'hui encore on s'entraine au taijutsu, je sais pas pourquoi Kakashi-sama veut à tout prix que je m'améliore à ce niveau… après tout je suis sûr d'avoir dépassé le niveau de ce Ôshan et donc que je ne risque rien si je tombe contre lui…

Kakashi -« Bien ! Ton entrainement commence à porter ses fruits »

Moi -« Oui… Sensei… » Je suis un peu essoufflé

Kakashi -« On va passer à la vitesse supérieure »

Moi -« C'est-à-dire ? »

Kakashi -« Je vais t'apprendre une technique extrêmement puissante pour laquelle tu dois posséder un très bon taijutsu » Il compose une série de mudras puis concentre du chakra raiton dans sa main, ça a l'air très dangereux… et puissant. « Raiton ! Raikiri ! » Sa main renferme maintenant une sphère électrique qui crache des éclairs, c'est très impressionnant.

Moi -« Je vais apprendre cette technique ? »

Kakashi -« Disons plutôt que tu vas l'améliorer… »

Moi -« Je vais QUOI ! Vous pensez vraiment que je peux améliorer ce jutsu ? Il a l'air vraiment puissant… » Je n'arrive pas à regarder ailleurs que la sphère.

Kakashi -« Oui je le penses mais pour ça tu vas avoir besoin de ton œil droit et d'abords tu vas devoir maitriser le raikiri »

Moi -« Oui sensei ! »

Kakashi -« Bien, donc pour la pratique, le principe de cette technique est bien simple il suffit juste de concentrer une grande quantité de chakra de type raiton dans ta main puis de frapper violemment ta cible » Il augmente l'intensité de sa attaque puis fonce contre un arbre et le frappe de toutes ses forces, il y a une sorte de flash très puissant et je ferme l'œil. Quand je rouvre l'œil l'arbre dans lequel Kakashi-sensei a frappé est abattu.

Moi -« Houaaa trop fort Kakashi-sensei ! Donc pour ça je dois concentrer du chakra raiton en grande quantité hein ? » Je concentre mon chakra mais je n'arrive pas au niveau de mon sensei…

Kakashi -« Tu apprends vite. Et ensuite tu lances une attaque frontale extrêmement rapide »

Moi -« Mais ? Cette technique est très dangereuse pour l'utilisateur non ? Si on attaque de front à une telle vitesse on ne verra pas venir la contre-attaque ce qui nous expose à de grands risques »

Kakashi -« Tu as tout comprit c'est pourquoi tu vas l'améliorer. Comme je disais pour cela tu vas avoir besoin de ton œil droit »

Moi -« Si vous le dites sensei… » Je relève mon bandeau frontal puis ferme les yeux et me concentre, quand je les rouvre ma vision a changé et je vois maintenant les passages de courant électrique dans le corps de Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi -« Je vois… Ton œil est jaune maintenant plus blanc, et donc tu vois les courants électriques c'est ça ? »

Moi -« Oui sensei ! Et quand j'y envoie du chakra suiton je peux voir les liquides dans un corps »

Kakashi -« Pour l'instant concentre-toi sur le raiton, comme tu le sais le cerveau envoie ses ordres aux muscles sous forme d'impulsions électriques, donc si tu peux décrypter ces impulsions tu seras en mesure de prévoir les mouvements de ton adversaire, à un niveau moindre que le sharingan de ton amis Taka évidemment »

Moi -« Oui sensei ! Mais je vais pas l'améliorer cette technique alors… juste y trouver une solution… »

Kakashi -« Pour l'instant tu vas t'entrainer à lire les impulsions ! » Et on passe le reste de l'entrainement à faire ça. A la fin je suis crevé, mon œil me demande beaucoup de concentration et de chakra… Mais je m'améliore, bientôt Kakashi-sensei me montrera comment améliorer cette technique.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Plus qu'une semaine avant la dernière épreuve des examens, D'après Kakashi-sensei je suis bientôt prêt pour apprendre sa variante du raikiri.

Là on est encore en train de s'entrainer, avec mon œil j'arrive au niveau de mon sensei pour la vitesse maintenant.

Kakashi -« Bien on va passer à la vitesse supérieure mais d'abord un dernier test ! » Il relève son bandeau frontal « On va voir comment tu te débrouille contre mon sharingan » Il m'attaque rapidement sans prévenir, j'ai juste le temps d'esquiver mais il enchaine avec un coup de pied dans le ventre, je l'esquive aussi de justesse et essaie de mettre de la distance avec lui. J'arrive à prévoir ses attaques avec mon œil mais je n'arrive pas à contre-attaquer, il est trop rapide. Je parviens à voir une ouverture je lui envoie un coup de poing, il l'attrape et me projette, je me rétablis et me retourne vers lui mais il remet son bandeau sur son sharingan

Kakashi -« Bien tu as atteint un bon niveau on va améliorer le raikiri »

Moi -« Oui sensei ! Mais je vais faire comment ? »

Kakashi -« Avec ton sabre, tu as déjà remarqué que tu pouvais y envoyer du courant pour le rendre plus perforant »

Moi -« oui mais Sasuke s'en sert déjà et il utilise le raikiri non ? »

Kakashi -« Pas exactement… Il n'utilise pas la pleine puissance du raikiri il rend juste son sabre électrique. Toi tu vas concentrer tout le raikiri dans ton sabre ! »

Moi -« Comme ça ? » Je concentre mon chakra dans mon sabre et il commence à luire d'une couleur bleu électrique.

Kakashi -« Oui tu y es. Mais concentre plus de chakra ! »

Moi -« Oui sensei ! » Je recommence encore et encore et à la fin de la journée je suis vidé mais mon jutsu est presque au point.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

***Changement de point de vue***

Dans la cache à la frontière de Konoha.

?n°1 -« Incarnation des morts ! » Un sarcophage sort de terre et s'ouvre sur un corps sans vie. Le ninja qui l'a invoqué se retourne vers celui dont le visage est caché par un masque.

?n°2 -« Bien avec ça le jeune Goyouso ne pourra pas nous résister » Il claque des mains et un homme entre dans la salle.

Ninja -« Oui maitres ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

?n°1 -« Va dire aux hommes de se préparer, nous partons pour Konoha ! »

Ninja -« Bien maitre » Il s'incline et sort de la pièce

?n°2 -« Une question me viens à l'esprit, pourquoi ne pas tuer le jeune Goyouso ? Après tu pourrais l'invoquer avec cette technique » Il montre le sarcophage « Comme ça on est sûr qu'il nous obéira n'est-ce pas ? »

?n°1 -« C'est sûr mais d'un autre côté ses amis n'auront aucun scrupules à le tuer une deuxième fois et il est fort probable qu'il leur demande de le faire… Alors que si il nous rejoint de son plein grès, ils seront plus enclin à essayer de le ramener comme lorsque Sasuke a rejoint Orochimaru-sama »

?n°2 -« Et regarde comment il a fini »

?n°1 -« Il était très faible et persuadé qu'il était le plus fort… je ne suis pas comme ça moi ! » Il a l'aire vexé et remonte ses lunettes avec son doigt.

?n°2 -« En attendant tu es très sûr de toi sur ce coup »

?n°1 -« ça ne peut pas rater, à moins qu'il me reconnaisse mais j'en doute fortement, il n'avait que 6 ans »

?n°2 -« De toute façon que l'on ait l'un ou l'autre… On se débrouillera pour avoir le deuxième » Il regarde le corps dans le sarcophage.

?n°1 -« Oui, le petit Inu va revoir une dernière fois son père »

Ils rient d'un rire diabolique.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Demain c'est la dernière partie de l'examen… Kakashi-sensei m'a laissé un jour de repos, j'en ai bien besoin d'ailleurs car mon entrainement a été super intensif. J'en profite pour rendre visite à Misaki dans le dojo des Hyuga. En arrivant je frappe à la porte et Hinata-sama vient ouvrir.

Hinata -« Salut Inu, tu viens voir Misaki ? »

Moi -« Ou-oui elle est là ? » Hinata-sama m'impressionne vraiment de plus elle est presque aussi belle que Misaki.

Hinata -« Elle s'entraine là mais je penses que Neji ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu assistes à l'entrainement » Elle m'invite à entrer.

Moi -« Merci » Je rentre et elle me conduit jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement » J'entends la voix de Neji.

Neji -« Non c'est pas encore ça ! Tu as fait des progrès mais tu ne maitrise pas encore les 128 coups ! » On arrive, Misaki est en tenue d'entrainement légèrement moulante qui fait ressortir ses formes… Hum… Neji-sama est habillé comme toujours.

Hinata -« Neji tu crois pas que tu lui en demande un peu trop ? les 64 coups suffisent bien assez » Elle souris légèrement « En plus avec l'entrainement de Sakura elle a besoin que de un coup pour vaincre son adversaire »

Misaki -« Merci maman… Mais je préfère m'entrainer »

Neji -« Bien ! Belle mentalité ! On recommence ! » Il se met en position de combat, Misaki fait de même.

Hinata -« Misaki, tu as de la visite… » Misaki se tourne vers elle étonnée puis vers moi

Misaki -« Ha ouai » Elle me sourit « Salut » Je sens la chaleur me monter au visage

Inu -« Salut, je passais voir comment tu allais »

Hinata -« Si vous preniez une journée de congé après-tout demain c'est le grand jour vous devez être en forme »

Misaki -« Oui maman… t'as peut-être raison »

Neji -« Mais ! Et son entrainement ? »

Hinata -« Allez quoi c'est bon elle va assurer demain »

Neji -« Bon… »

Misaki -« Alors je vais me changer ! Inu tu m'attends à l'entrée s'il te plait ? » Elle passe devant moi et je dois lutter pour ne pas mater.

Moi -« Oui… je t'attends… »

Elle sort 30 minutes plus tard, elle a remis sa tenue habituelle et semble de bonne humeur.

Misaki -« Ha ces entrainements avec Neji-san c'est super » Elle sourit franchement « J'ai appris plein de choses et des techniques super puissantes et toi ? Tu as appris quoi avec le Hokage ? » Elle me regarde fixement

Moi -« Heuu baaah heuu » J'arrive plus à me concentrer je suis perdu dans la contemplation de ses yeux blancs et son visage « plein de choses » je dois rougir un peut, elle rit.

Misaki -« Plein de choses ? Tu as l'honneur de t'entrainer avec le Hokage et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est ça ? Haha » je détourne le regard et essaie de me concentrer

Moi -« En fait il m'a appris le raikiri… et un autre truc que tu verras sûrement demain »

Misaki -« Hé dis on va voir si Taka s'entraine ? »

Moi -« Bein… si tu veux » Je passerais pas la journée seul avec elle tempi. « Au fait tu sais où il s'entraine Taka ? »

Misaki -« Moi non plus… Zut ! »

Moi -« Sakura elle devrait savoir »

Misaki -« Pas faux^^ on va chez toi pour commencer alors »

Moi -« Ouai » Quand on arrive Taka et Sasuke rentrent de l'entrainement et mon frère adoptif harcelle Sasuke pour la Nème fois sur le même sujet

Taka -« S'il-te-plait papa tu veux vraiment pas me montrer comment éveiller le mangekyu sharingan ? »

Sasuke –« NON ! » Il a l'air de très mauvaise humeur ce qui signifie que Taka a insisté tout le long de l'entrainement. Il regarde vers nous « Tien salut les jeunes vous avez un jour de congé ? »

Moi -« Ouaip et Misaki aussi »

Sasuke -« Hum… donc vos professeurs estiment que vous êtes assez forts »

Misaki -« Pour moi c'est maman qui a convaincu Neji-sama »

Sasuke -« Bien au fait venez j'ai eu les résultats des tirages au sort » il entre dans la maison, on le suit et il va chercher un parchemin. « alors, voilà les résultats, les dames d'abord… Misaki tu vas affronter Ebizô, Taka tu tombes contre Habu, et Inu contre Ôshan » Quand il dit ça je sens un frisson dans mon dos, je vais tomber contre le malade qui m'a éborgné…

Taka -« T'as de la chance Inu de tomber contre lui ! »

Moi -« je te passerais volontiers ma place là »

Sasuke -« Taka ! Tu auras certainement un adversaire très fort lui aussi alors concentre toi dessus ! »

Taka -« Mais oui papa t'inquiète ! Avec ton entrainement je suis sûr de gérer » Il a vraiment l'air sûr de lui…

Sasuke -« Pfff ! » Il le regarde froidement.

Misaki -« Heuuu on pourrait aller faire un tour non ? » Tentative de détendre l'atmosphère…

Moi -« Ouai bonne idée^^'' »

Taka -« Bon… » Il sort le premier, une fois dehors « Il m'énerve ! Il veut pas reconnaitre mon niveau et n'arrête pas de me rabaisser ! Tout ça parce qu'il est le meilleur » Il agite ses doigts pour signifier deux guillemets « ninja du village il faut que je sois le meilleur genin ! » Il est vraiment énervé.

Misaki -« C'est bon calme toi… Il a juste de grandes espérances pour toi… » Elle pause une main compatissante sur son épaule mais il la repousse

Taka -« Pfff ! Il verra demain ! »

Moi -« Bein il a pas de chance ton adversaire parce que là t'es remonté à bloc^^ »

Misaki -« Ouai, mais fais attention quand même »

Taka -« Il va voir ! Je vais le démonter ce Habu ! »

Moi -« Haha bonne mentalité, dites j'ai un creux, on va chez Ichiraku ? »

Misaki -« Ouaip ! »

Taka -« Ouai… »

On va chez Ichiraku puis on va se promener… ça fait du bien de passer une journée entre potes… Surtout que demain c'est le grand jour, je vais voir si mon entrainent a porté ses fruits…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Taka -« Allez Inu debout ! »

Moi -« Hein ? quesquispasse ? » Je suis encore un peu endormit.

Taka -« Allez c'est aujourd'hui que ça se passe ! »

Moi Je regarde mon réveil –« Taka… il est que 8h00 du matin… on doit être à l'arène à 13h00… » Il me saisit par les épaules et me secoue violemment.

Taka -« Réveille-toi ! » Il m'a hurlé cette phrase à 2 centimètres de mes oreilles.

Moi -« Gwahhh ! Taka tu m'as explosé les oreilles ! »

Taka -« Ah… désolé… » Il sort de la chambre « Je t'attends dehors ! »

Je descends déjeuner 1 heure plus tard, Kimiyo est en train de manger ici.

Moi -« Salut, alors t'es en formes ? Naruto-sensei t'a appris des techniques puissantes ? »

Kimiyo -« Ouaip ! Mais bon… je me bats contre le type de Kiri… J'espère que je vais m'en sortir… » Elle a l'air préoccupée.

Moi -« Bah ! T'inquiète pas il osera pas te faire quoi que ce soit de mal devant tout le monde »

Kimiyo -« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu crois que je suis pas capable de m'en sortir ? » Elle a l'air très vexée…

Moi -« Non non ! » J'aurais dû dire autre chose « Je voulais pas dire ça ! Mais juste te dire que de toutes façon tu risques rien »

Kimiyo -« Ouai… t'as raison… » Elle a l'air pensive « J'aimerais bien que Temari et Baki-sama soient là pour me voir… »

Moi -« Vous avez toujours pas de nouvelles ? » Elle fait signe que non de la tête et une larme commence à couler le long de sa joue. « Désolé je voulais pas… je pensais… que… » Une fille qui pleure ça me coupe tous mes moyens.

Kimiyo -« C'est bon c'est pas ta faute… Bon j'ai fini… » Elle sort de table et monte dans la chambre que Sasuke lui a prêtée.

Je finis mon déjeuner, au moment où je me lève elle redescend en tenue de combat et elle a l'air déterminée, on sort, là Taka a l'air vraiment impatient.

Taka -« Rhaaa vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Moi -« Cool c'est bon on a le temps » On part en direction de l'arène, on est rejoints par Misaki en chemin, Taka marche devant et a l'air visiblement très pressé, Kimiyo, Misaki et moi on le suit.

On est enfin devant l'arène ce qui veut dire que la troisième épreuve va commencer. Naruto-sensei nous attend devant l'entrée.

Naruto -« Hello ! Alors vous êtes prêts ? »

Taka -« Oui Sensei ! »

Naruto -« Alors suivez-moi » Il entre dans le bâtiment, on le suit et on se retrouve dans une salle assez grande. J'aperçois le hokage ainsi que Natsumi et son équipe, elle nous voit et fait un signe à Kimiyo.

Kimiyo -« Je vais les rejoindre » elle salue Naruto « Merci pour votre entrainement sensei ! » elle se dirige vers eux.

Kakashi -« S'il-vous-plait ! J'aimerais avoir votre attention quelques instants ! » Tout le monde se tourne vers lui « Merci. Je vois que vous êtes tous là, la prochaine épreuve sera donc une série de duels dont les vainqueurs seront élevé au rang de chunins. Je vous rappelle qu'un accident est vite arrivé mais ce n'est pas une excuse, les coups mortels sont interdit ! » Je vois mon future adversaire pousser un soupir de décéption, Brrr… « Merci de votre attention que les deux premiers combattants se placent dans l'arène les autres pourront regarder depuis les gradins. »

Tout le monde se dirige vers les gradins sauf Misaki et Ebizô qui descendent dans l'arène.

Taka -« Bonne chance ! »

Misaki -« Merci… »

Cette fois ça y est ! Enfin on a débuté la troisième épreuve de l'examen !


	13. Chapter 13

*** Point de vue de Misaki ***

J'arrive dans l'arène, mon adversaire a l'air très concentré. Je le suis aussi. L'arbitre se met au milieu

Arbitre -« Vous êtes prêts ? »

Moi -« Oui » Je me mets en position, pas besoin du byakugan pour l'instant...

Ebizô -« Oui ! » Il sort un pantin ressemblant à un homme de son sac.

Arbitre -« Alors allez-y ! » Il recule de quelques pas.

Ebizô fait un geste rapide du poignet et son pantin se rue vers moi, il m'attaque comme un être humain en envoyant une série de coups de poings que je pars sans problème, je passe par-dessus lui et me rue vers mon adversaire, celui-ci ne semble pas surprit et me lance un sourire victorieux. Un léger sifflement vient de derrière moi, je me retourne juste à temps pour voir deux kunais foncer vers moi. Je fais un pas de côté, le premier kunai ne me touche pas mais le deuxième m'érafle le bras, je sens comme une brûlure là où il m'a éraflé mais j'en ai vu d'autres. Le pantin lance un troisième kunai qui atterri juste devant moi, j'ai juste le temps de voir le parchemin explosif et de faire un bond en arrière qu'il explose.

Ebizô -« Tu es rapide… Mais pas assez ! » Il fait une série de gestes de la main, son pantin m'attaque de nouveaux mais cette fois il arrive par en dessus, j'esquive facilement, au moment où il va toucher le sol il tourne sa tête vers moi en ouvrant grand sa bouche. Une nuée d'aiguillons en sort, surprise, je n'évite pas assez vite et me fait avoir au coude gauche.

Moi -« Gwah ! » il est meilleur que ce que je pensais… Je retire l'aiguillon, ça fait mal, Ebizô semble bien s'amuser…

Moi -« Tu vas voir… » J'active mon byakugan. Maintenant je vois les fils de chakra qui le relient à son pantin, ce dernier déboite ses avant-bras et pointe vers moi. Cette fois ci je suis prête, j'évite les 2 kunais qui en sortent puis me précipite sur Ebizô, il ne réagit pas assez vite et prend mon poing en pleine face.

Ebizô -« Ouah ! » Il est projeté sur quelques mètres, il se relève péniblement « Maintenant je suis énervé ! » Il compose une série de mudras « Technique de la pluie d'aiguille ! » Avec mon byakugan je vois le ventre de son pantin s'ouvrir sur un sceau et des aiguilles partir dans ma direction.

Moi -« Kaiten Tourbillon divin ! » Je fais jaillir mon chakra par mes paumes et commence à tourner sur moi-même, les aiguilles rebondissent sur la protection que je viens de créer. De surprise mon adversaire stop sa technique, j'en profite pour me jeter sur lui et utiliser la technique que Neji m'a apprise. « 2coups ! » Je frappe 2 points de circulation de chakra de mon adversaire « 4coups » J'en frappe 2 autres « 8coups !... » Je ressens une violente brulure dans le bras gauche « Hein ! Gwah ! » Je stoppe mon attaque.

Ebizô Il sourit à présent-« Tu viens d'apprendre à tes dépends qu'un marionnettiste est plein de surprises » J'essaye de bouger mon bras gauche mais je le sens plus « C'est inutile, l'aiguille qui s'y est plantée était enduite d'un poison. Oh tu vas pas en mourir mais ça fera effet le temps que je te batte » il m'a eue… Il lance sont pantin sur moi.

Moi -« Il me reste un bras ! » Je me retourne et explose sont pantin du poing droite. Il est surpris par mon geste, j'en profite pour lancer ma nouvelle attaque. Je visualise tous ses points de circulation en concentrant mon chakra dans ma main droite puis le frappe dans le ventre. Je projette le chakra qui va frapper chacun des points. « Les 64 coups du hakke ! » Il est projeté en l'air par le coup, se fracasse contre le mur de l'arène puis tombe et ne bouge plus. Je lève la tête pour apercevoir papa et maman, ils ont l'air fière de moi, ça me fait chaud au cœur et surtout je vois Neji qui a l'air impressionné…

L'arbitre se rapproche de Ebizô. Si il est mort je suis mal barrée…

Arbitre -« Il respire toujours, Hyuga Misaki vainqueur ! » Tout le monde applaudit… puis ma jambe gauche cède sous mon poids et je tombe. Son satané poison est assez efficace en fait… Une main secourable m'aide à me relever, je regarde qui c'est…

Moi -« Merci Kimiyo… » Je me remets péniblement debout, ma jambe gauche est toute tremblante… Deux infirmiers s'approchent de Ebizô et le mettent sur une civière, un autre viens vers moi.

Médecin -« venez avec nous, on va s'occuper de votre bras et votre jambe » Il sourit légèrement « Vous avez de la chance, d'habitude les poisons des marionnettistes sont mortels. » Je m'appuie sur lui en lui rendant son sourire et on sort de l'arène. Je jette un dernier regard à Kimiyo.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

*** Point de vue de Kimiyo ***

Je jette un dernier regard à Misaki-san qui sort en boitant. Puis je regarde les infirmiers emporter Ebizô, le pauvre, lui qui était convaincu que les marionnettistes étaient imbattables… Je sens un sourire pointer sur mon visage… qui repart aussitôt quand je vois mon adversaire… Il a l'air très sûr de lui, c'est le ninja des sceaux qui est dans l'équipe du type qui a éborgné Inu-kun…

Ses lunettes rondes ainsi que son sourire lui donnent un air sympathique, mais son regard est autant froid qu'une nuit dans le désert… Brrr… Il porte une dizaine de sceaux à la ceinture.

Arbitre -« Kimiyo du désert, Kakikomi Shïru Vous êtes prêts ? »

Moi -« Oui ! »

Shïru -« Oui… »

Arbitre -« Alors : Allez-y ! » Je décide de commencer au corps à corps, je cours vers lui et commence à lui envoyer une série de coups de poings qu'il évite facilement, il riposte par un coup de pied violent dans le ventre qui me touche de justesse. Je me fais jeter de un mètre en arrière.

Je me relève juste à temps pour éviter un kunai avec un parchemin explosif. Avec l'explosion une épaisse fumée recouvre le terrain. Je ne vois plus rien, heureusement je perçois le sifflement d'un autre kunai et il ne fait que m'érafler la joue. Je compose des mudras et pose ma main au sol

Moi -« Futon ! Bourrasque circulaire ! » Un léger tourbillon sort de mes mains et m'entoure pour disperser la fumée. Shïru est de l'autre côté de l'arène et me regarde d'un air moqueur.

Shïru -« Bravo tu as déjoué ma technique c'est bien » ça m'énerve et je me rue sur lui de nouveau cette fois j'ouvre ma main et l'entoure de chakra futon, il évite ma main mais ma lame de vent lui ouvre la joue.

Moi -« ça fait une coupure partout… » Il ne sourit plus du tout et porte une main tremblante à sa coupure, tremblante de rage…

Shïru -« Petite salope… tu as osé… » Il frappe tellement vite que je ne vois rien venir, je sens une très grosse douleur dans le ventre suis projetée en arrière. J'ai du mal à me relever et ma vision se trouble un instant mais je tiens le coup.

Moi -« Futon ! Le souffle destructeur ! » Je forme un entonnoir avec ma main et souffle dedans. Les sphères de vent projetées se dirigent vers mon adversaire. Celui-ci ne bouge pas et prend un parchemin de sa ceinture.

Shïru -« Futon ! Sceau d'absorption de vent ! » Mon attaque est aspirée par son sceau comme par un aspirateur. « Pheu ! Cette technique minable ne vaut rien ! Libération ! » Son sceau recrache les sphères dans ma direction, je les évite de justesse et elles explosent contre le mur de l'arène et y laissent une marque. Je vais devoir augmenter le niveau…

Moi -« Futon ! Clones de vent ! » Deux clones apparaissent dans une bourrasque, je concentre du chakra dans ma main tandis que l'une de mes clone lui donne la forme d'une sphère comme me l'a appris Naruto-sensei et mon autre clone y envoie du chakra futon. Mon futon rasengan commence à prendre forme…

Sakura -« NARUTOOOOO ! » De surprise je relâche ma concentration et regarde Sakura-sama tabasser Naruto-sensei « BAKA BAKA BAKA ! POURQUOI TU LUIS A APPRIS CETTE TECHNIQUE ! » El lui donne une série de coups de poings et pieds jusqu'à qu'elle remarque que tout le monde la regarde. Hinata-san à l'air inquiète, Sasuke-san sourit légèrement et Sakura-sama à l'air légèrement génée. « Désolée… » Elle se rassied.

J'ai épuisé trop de chakra dans cette technique et je ne pourrais pas le réutiliser. Mon adversaire semble l'avoir compris et attaque de front, il me donne un coup de genou dans le ventre qui me fait plier en deux puis un coup dans le menton. Je me sens partir en arrière et tomber au ralenti puis plus rien…

***Point de vue Inu***

Je vois Kimiyo tomber en arrière et cet enfoiré de Shïru sortir un parchemin explosif qu'il pose à côté d'elle et le fait exploser. Quand la fumée se dissipe, un bouclier de sable protège Kimiyo. Le Kazekage est debout devant Shïru et ses mains tremblent de fureur.

Gaara -« Si jamais tu oses encore lui faire quoi que ce soit je te réduis en miette ! » Kimiyo bouge un peu et Gaara-sama semble se calmer légèrement. Des infirmiers viennent prendre sa fille et la sorte de l'arène pour l'amener à l'infirmerie, je viens de remonter après avoir pris des nouvelles de Misaki mais tant pis… Je redescends.

En arrivant vers la sortie je la vois qui est en train de se tenir le ventre.

Moi -« Kimiyo ? Ça va pas trop mal ? » Elle me regarde tristement.

Kimiyo -« Tu avais raison Inu… Je suis nul… » Elle renifle fortement.

Moi -« Hein ? Mais non c'est pas vrai ! D'ailleurs Naruto-sensei t'a appris le futon rasengan non ? C'est sa technique la plus puissante. Ça veut dire qu'il croit en tes capacités »

Kimiyo -« Tu… tu crois ? »

Moi -« Mais oui je te dis… » Le médecin se racle la gorge.

Médecin -« Hum hum… Kimiyo c'est ça ? Viens s'il-te-plait » Je lui dis au revoir puis remonte en vitesse, le prochain combat promet d'être intéressant c'est celui de Taka.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

***Point de vue Taka***

Enfin ! Je vais enfin prouve à mon père et aux autres que je ne suis pas le ''fils de Sasuke !'' Mais Uchiha Taka ! J'aperçois mon père, je me rappel du jour où tout a changé…

C'était i ans environs…

_Je reviens de l'entrainement avec mon père et Inu, Sasuke l'a recueilli il y a pas longtemps, mon sharingan n'était pas encore éveillé et cela semblait agacer mon père… Il me prit à part alors que Inu allait se laver…_

_Sasuke -« Taka… tu me déçoit beaucoup ces temps-ci… » Je ne dis rien « Ce gamin est bien plus fort que toi et tu le sais… » En effet lors de cet entrainement il nous avait montré un jutsu qu'il avait créé… son armure de foudre… « Mais tu sais aussi que son frère est encore meilleur que lui… à 5 ans il est meilleur que vous deux… » Je pouvais voir dans son regard une pointe de désir assez flippante._

_Moi -« Désolé papa… » Je baisse les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard._

Depuis j'ai éveillé mon sharingan et c'est Inu qui m'admire mais aux yeux de mon père je suis resté le plus faible, quant au frère de Inu il fait partie des Anbus…

La voix de l'arbitre me tire de mes rêveries…

Arbitre -« Prêt ? »

Moi -« hum… Oui… » Je suis tout à fait concentré maintenant. Mon adversaire se contente d'un hochement de tête.

Arbitre -« Alors allez-y ! » On ne bouge pas d'un centimètre en se regardant droit dans les yeux, je vois pas ce qui dérange Misaki et Inu dans ceux-ci, on continue à s'observer en décrivant un cercle parfait.

Il attaque en premier, très rapidement avec un coup de poing gauche qui vise mon front, j'évite en me baissant et le frappe d'un uppercut en me relevant. Il fait un bond en arrière, son manteau virevoltant autour de lui, je le suit et frappe de nouveau en visant le ventre mais il part de son poing gauche et lance un coup de pied circulaire en prenant ma tempe pour cible, je le bloque de ma main libre et on se retrouve bloqués. Je lui lance un sourire narquois

Moi -« Tu vas faire quoi là hein ? » San prévenir il me met un coup de boule dans l'épaule qui me fait reculer puis frappe, toujours du gauche, en visant mes côtes. Je me penche en arrière suffisamment bas pour que le poing pas au-dessus de moi, j'entends des murmures d'admiration du public, puis en prenant appuis sur mes mains, j'attrape sa tête entre mes jambes et le projette derrière moi. « Prend ça ! » Je n'attends pas qu'il retouche le sol pour me précipiter sur lui. Il me voit, donne une impulsion des hanches et se retourne pour faire face au sol, pose sa main gauche et se rétablit sur ses jambes, je frappe dans le vide.

Il me regarde de haut l'air de dire '' C'est tout ?''. ça m'énerve… Je me lance sur lui, je tente un coup dans le ventre, il contre, un coup dans la tête, il contre, un coup de pied dans la tempe, il m'attrape le pied et me balaie, je me retrouve au sol. Il me surplombe de toute sa auteure, il est très fort et sans utiliser son bras droit en plus…

Il lève le pied pour me frapper le sternum mais je suis prêt.

Moi -« Katon ! Balsamin ! » Je crache une série de petites boules de feu qui font reculer mon adversaire. Je me relève en attendant son attaque, ce qu'il fait en frappant du poing droit pour la première fois du combat, je recule juste assez pour être hors de portée et contre-attaquer mais l'attaque me touche de plein fouet dans l'estomac. Je me tiens le ventre en reculant encore un peu… Merde c'est quoi son truc ? Je vois sa main droite remonter de un ou deux centimètres dans la manche de son manteau.

J'active mon sharingan, je peux voir le chakra maintenant et je comprends, son bras droit est parcouru de filaments de chakra comme une marionnette, son bras droit n'est pas humain mais mécanique…

Cette fois je le vois venir au ralentit et j'esquive facilement son attaque. Je donne un coup de poing dans son ventre… Et tombe sur une plaque métallique. J'enchaine en visant la tête mais il esquive, je tente un coup de pied dans ses côtes qu'il évite aussi. Il s'est fait avoir une fois mais maintenant il est sur ses gardes… il utilise ses yeux comme tout le monde donc j'ai une technique qui va aller parfaitement.

Moi -« Katon ! Nuée ardente ! » Je crache un nuage de cendre, qui me laisse un gout horrible dans la bouche et qui recouvre toute l'arène.

On ne voit plus rien mais grâce à mon sharingan je peux distinctement voir mon adversaire, je me précipite vers lui et lui décoche un coup de pied dans le menton. Sa tête pare mais le reste de son corps ne bouge pas, son coup s'allonge légèrement avant de revenir à sa taille normal. Sa main droite se précipite vers moi, reliée au bras par une chaine, elle m'attrape à la gorge et me plaque au sol en m'étranglant.

Il se rapproche de moi en me fixant dans les yeux.

Habu -« Alors… Le petit oisillon à voulut vaincre le serpent comme son père ? » Sa voix ressemble à un sifflement de serpent « Mais il ne sait même pas encore voler le pauvre et son père qui refuse de le lui apprendre… » Je sens une bouffée de colère monter en moi mais il me soulève pour me mettre à sa hauteur et commence à me donner des coups de poing dans le ventre. La nuée de cendre commence à se dissiper, il me lâche et je tombe à genoux en crachant du sang. L'arbitre s'approche de moi.

Arbitre -« Bon, je crois que tu n'es pas en état de continuer… Vainqueur Habu ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

*** Point de vue Inu ***

Taka se relève péniblement.

Taka -« Non !... Je peux encore me battre » Il repose un genou à terre. Habu se retourne et le regarde froidement. « Allez viens ! » Habu revient vers lui et lui écrase la tête avec son pied.

Arbitre -« C'est bon ! Habu ! Veuillez arrêter ! » Celui-ci relâche la pression et repart sans dire un mot.

Je descends dans l'arène vers Taka et lui propose ma main pour l'aider à se relever, il la repousse violemment et se relève péniblement tout seul. Il se dirige en titubant vers la sortie… Pauvre Taka… Sa fierté a dû en prendre un coup…

Arbitre -« Goyouso Inu ? » Je détourne le regard de Taka.

Moi -« Hmm… Je suis prêt »

Ôshan -« Moi Aussi ! »

Arbitre -« Alors, allez-y ! »

J'active mon armure raiton juste avant qu'il soit sur moi, j'évite son premier coup de poing facilement, il donne un autre coup de poing suivit d'un coup de pied que j'évite tout aussi facilement. Je frappe dans son ventre d'un coup de poing puissant qui le fait reculer d'un pas.

Ôshan -« Tu t'es amélioré on dirait… » Il recule de quelques mètres « Suiton ! Clones aqueux ! » Il crache de l'eau qui prend la forme de clones, j'en compte dix.

Je me précipite sur le premier en dégainant mon sabre, je le décapite d'un seul coup, j'empale le deuxième, je retire ma lame de son ventre, me retourne et coupe en deux le troisième en partant de sa hanche droite jusqu'à son épaule gauche, le quatrième m'attaque sur la gauche, je crée un mini raikiri et le transperce, je lance mon sabre sur le sixième qui se fiche dans son front, j'attrape la tête du septième, lui balaie les jambes et mets tout mon poids dans mon bras pour lui écraser la tête par terre, je récupère mon sabre, me retourne et frappe le huitième clone dans le cœur, je sors deux kunais que je lance sur les deux derniers clones. Le sol de l'arène est inondé et Ôshan semble très impressionné.

Ôshan -« Comment… Comment tu as fait ? »

Moi -« Facile ! Un clone aqueux se dissout à la moindre blessure, et puis… J'ai bien progressé depuis que tu m'as fait ça ! » Je montre mon bandeau qui cache mon œil.

Ôshan -« Peuh ! » Il saisit le manche de son épée géante. « Dans ce cas on va passer à la vitesse supérieure ! » Il a à peine finit sa phrase qu'il est près de moi, son arme dressée au-dessus de ma tête.

J'essaie de reculer mais le sol est trop boueux et je ne trouve pas d'appuis. La panique me prend, je libère toute la puissance de mon armure raiton, des éclairs commencent à suinter le long de mon corps et de mon épée et tout autour de moi semble ralentir. Je trouve un point d'appuis, fais un bon en arrière en évitant de justesse la lame de mon adversaire qui s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde dans la boue, c'était juste…

Je tente de retrouver mon souffle : l'armure raiton à pleine puissance puise beaucoup de chakra et à pleine puissance elle me coupe le souffle.

Ôshan -« Vraiment très rapide… » Il sort son épée du sol, de l'eau dégouline le long du tranchant. « Suiton ! Lame de fond ! » Il décrit un arc de cercle avec son arme et projette une lame d'eau dans ma direction, je l'évite et elle se fracasse contre le mur de l'arène en y laissant une violente cicatrice.

Moi -« Raté ! » Il renvoie une salve de vagues que j'évites toutes plus ou moins et qui laissent de profondes balafres dans le mur.

Ôshan -« Tu m'énerve ! Suiton ! Grande lame de fond ! » Il balance une lame aqueuse bien plus grande, si elle touche le mur elle le détruit, merde !

Je réagis instantanément.

Moi -« Doton ! Le mur de boue ! » Je pose mes mains au sol et en fais sortir un mur qui absorbe la vague sans broncher, je profite que je suis hors de vue de mon adversaire pour me cacher sous terre et laisser un clone de boue à ma place. Ôshan explose le mur d'un coup de poing et transperce mon clone avec un second coup de poing, mon ennemi est surprit que mon clone ne l'évite pas.

Je profite de ce moment de stupeur pour sortir de terre devant lui avec une lame de pierre, il me voit et tante de retirer sa main de mon clone mais un clone de boue ça s'accroche. Je cours vers lui, il me donne un coup d'épée horizontal que j'évite en sautant dessus puis une impulsion plus forte pour la faire tomber. Je suis maintenant au-dessus de lui, je prends mon élan pour frapper, je vise son épaule juste pour lui exploser la clavicule, ma lame n'est pas aiguisée, j'abats ma lame de pierre de toute mes forces…

Il lâche sa lame, se libère en même temps du clone et bloque ma lame avec ses deux mains. Instinctivement je lâche ma lame et durcit mon corps avec du doton. Il lance mon arme loin et me frappe dans le ventre, je ne ressens presque rien mais me fait jeter contre le mur qui explose dans mon dos. Je tombe par terre sur le dos. Je vois arriver Ôshan.

Ôshan -« Très impressionnant… tu es très solide toi ! » Il se penche vers moi. Je me tends sur les mains et le frappe des deux pieds dans le sternum, il recule de un pas en se tenant le ventre. Je me relève, me tourne vers lui en durcissant mon poing et en augmentant au maximum mon armure raiton, je concentre du chakra dans mon poing et le frappe dans la joue de toutes mes forces en relâchant le chakra.

Mon adversaire le prend de plein fouet, traverse toute l'arène sous le coup et fracasse le mur de l'autre côté, il ne bouge plus… L'arbitre s'approche de lui…

Arbitre -« Il est vivant Inu vainqueur ! »

Moi -« Yes ! »

Les médecins viennent prendre Ôshan sur une civière, l'un d'eux m'aide à sortir de l'arène, je n'ai pas envie de regarder le prochain, Kogamo je crois, et suit le médecin jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou se trouve aussi Misaki.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

*** Point de vue Taka ***

Inu détruit les clones aqueux, je me retourne et pars dans le couloir.

? -« Bien Habu, très bien joué ! Le chef sera content… » J'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part…

? -« Peuh ! Il l'a juste battu c'est tout ! » Je reconnais la voix du gars qui a battu Kimiyo… Shïru il me semble.

? -« Shïru Abrutit ! Tu as failli tout faire rater ! »

Shïru -« C'est la faute à cette salope ! Si elle avait pas touché à mon visage parfait… »

Habu -« Tait-toi… » Il a murmuré ces mots mais Shïru se tait immédiatement.

? -« Bref ! Vous pouvez y aller, moi je passe après ce combat, je retourne dans les gradins. »

Un moment passe ou j'entends le bruit de pas qui s'éloignent.

Shïru -« Il m'énerve lui ! Juste parce que le maître le préfère il se prend pour quelqu'un ! »

Habu -« Méfie-toi de lui, il est bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y parait… » J'entends deux autres bruits de pas qui s'éloignent à mesure que leurs voix diminuent.

Je réfléchis à ce que je viens d'entendre… Il se passe quelque chose, c'est sûr… J'arrive dehors sans m'en rendre compte, je m'arrête et fait demi-tour pour rejoindre les spectateurs.

? -« Quel dommage n'est-ce pas ? » Je me retourne, un homme avec un manteau et qui porte un masque étrange se trouve juste derrière moi. Je ne l'ai pas senti venir…

Moi -« De quoi tu parles ?! »

? -« Le petit oisillon voudrait voler de ses propres ailes… N'est-ce pas ? » Les paroles de Habu me reviennent dans la tête… Ce type dis la même chose, tant pis il va payer pour les deux !

Moi -« Va te faire foutre ! » Je me jette sur lui et le frappe avec un kunai, il ne fait rien pour éviter.

? -« Impulsif hein ? » Je lui passe au travers comme si il n'existait pas. Il m'attrape le poignet et me fait lâcher le kunai à l'aide d'une clé de main. Je suis à sa merci… « Calme toi je veux juste parler ! » Il me lâche.

Moi -« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

? -« Moi ? Faire ce que ton père refuse de faire… T'apprendre à voler… »

Moi -« Tu peux faire ça ? »

? -« Oui je le peux, mais d'abord je vais te parler de Sasuke. »

Moi -« Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis la vérité ? »

Il retire légèrement son masque pour me montrer son œil droit, il possède lui aussi le sharingan...

Moi -« Comment… comment tu as fait ? »

? -« Tu le sauras un jour mais pour l'instant je vais te parler de ton père, de ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il veut faire… »

Moi -« Il a fait quoi ? » Je vais peut-être savoir pourquoi il n'est pas aimé.

? -« Il a tenté de détruire Konoha. »

Moi -« Tu de fous de ma gueule !? Mon père est le chef des services spéciaux! Il a pas pu faire ça ! »

? -« Il l'aurait fait. Si les ninjas de ce village n'étaient pas si fort, Konoha n'existerait plus ! »

Moi -« Menteur ! Ne parle pas de mon père comme ça ! » Je le frappe à nouveau mais je repasse à travers lui…

? -« Mais ce n'est pas tout… Sasuke t'empêche volontairement de progresser… »

Moi -« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » Je m'arrête net alors que j'allais le frapper une troisième fois.

? -« Il te craint, il redoute le moment où tu seras autant puissant que lui… » Il s'arrête de parler soudainement. « Quelqu'un vient ! Je préfère ne pas être vu, si tu veux d'autres explications vas au temple des Uchiwa, j'y serais… » Il commence à s'effacer puis disparait comme il est apparu.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

*** Point de vue de Inu ***

Moi -« Ha Taka, tu faisais quoi là ? »

Taka -« Hein ? Rien de spécial… Tu as gagné ? »

Moi -« Ouai mais c'était pas facile… Il était balèze Ôshan. »

Taka -« Bravo ! Je suis le seul des trois à avoir perdu donc… On va plus faire de missions ensemble alors… »

Moi -« On peut toujours faire des missions ensemble, tu seras juste sous mes ordres » Je lui fais un grand sourire sadique.

Taka -« Mais tu risques de ne plus faire de missions avec Misaki » Touché… Il me rend mon sourire, je commence à avoir chaud…

Moi -« C'est-c'est pas grave, » Si seulement je pouvais m'en convaincre, « On se verra entre nos missions et avec Naruto-sensei » Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

Taka -« Quand on parle du loup… il arrive »

Naruto -« Bravo Inu ! Je suis fier de toi vraiment ! » Il regarde Taka. « Quant à toi… c'est pas grave tu repassera l'examen, moi je suis devenu chunin à 18 ans tu sais » Il lui fait un grand sourire encourageant.

Taka -« Merci sensei mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre encore deux ans ! Je vais m'entrainer de ce pas en attendant l'année prochaine ! » Il part en direction du terrain d'exercice.

Naruto -« Il est vraiment bien ce petit… Il me fait penser à gros sourcils. »

Moi -« Sensei ? »

Naruto -« Hm ? »

Moi -« Je peux aller m'entrainer avec lui ? »

Naruto -« Tu ne veux pas d'abord aller voir comment va Misaki ? En plus tu n'as pas l'excuse de Taka, tu as gagné toi » Il sourit légèrement. « D'ailleurs tu m'as réellement impressionné, Kakashi-sensei est un très bon professeur… Bien meilleur que moi haha ! » Il se met à marcher.

Moi -« Attendez sensei ! » Je le rejoins et nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie.

En chemin je repense au combat de Taka… Le premier coup qu'il reçoit, il était hors de portée j'en suis sur… Et dans la nuée ardente… Il n'a pas pu se faire avoir, sans le sharingan ou le byakugan, il est impossible de voir au travers du nuage de cendres… Ce Habu est vraiment bien plus puissant que les deux autres de Kiri…

? -« Goyouso Inu ? »J'ai déjà entendu cette voix… je me retourne pour voir de qui il s'agit. L'homme qui m'a appelé, il porte un capuchon qui cache son visage.

Moi -« C'est moi »

Naruto -« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Et tu es qui ? »

? -« Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance pour toi… Je voudrais parler à Inu seul à seul… »

Naruto -« Inu ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Moi -« Je sais pas… » C'est pas mon genre de faire confiance à des inconnus mais ce type me rappel quelqu'un, j'ai déjà entendu sa voix mais je sais plus où. « Bon… ça a l'air important, sensei je sais me défendre ne vous en faites pas. »

Naruto -« Alors je t'attends ici. » Il se tourne vers l'inconnu « Si il est pas là dans cinq minutes je viens le cherchez ! »

? -« Ne t'inquiète pas… Inu suis-moi ! » Il fait demi-tour.

Je le suis, j'en profite pour essayer de découvrir son identité, il porte une cape avec une capuche qui masque son visage mais fait à peu près ma taille.

? -« C'est bon on est assez loin… » Il se retourne et relève son capuchon… Je reste sans voix. Il y a dix longues années que je n'ai pas vu ce visage, si ce n'est dans un cauchemar…

Moi -« P-Pa-Papa !? » Je me jette dans ses bras « Mais je croyais que tu étais mort ? »

Papa -« Je 'étais… mais j'ai pu revenir sur terre… pour toi et ton frère. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… » Il plaque sa main contre mon front, je ressens une légère brûlure. « _Tu m'entends ? Je te parle directement dans ton esprit grâce à une technique raiton secrète. Je te laisserais la découvrir par toi-même. Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai vu lors de ma mort tient toi prêt… » Je sens une autre brûlure un peu plus forte._

_Je suis en face de l'homme qui a tué mon père, juste avant qu'il ne plante un kunai dans mon cœur j'aperçois un éclat rouge là où se trouvent ses yeux… puis une violente douleur dans la poitrine. La voix de mon père résonne dans ma tête._

_Papa -« Celui qui m'a tué est un invocateur de serpents, trouve le et venge nous ta mère, les autres et moi ! Je te laisse un dernier cadeau. » Une troisième brûlure encore plus violente me traverse tout le corps puis je chute dans un abîme noir…_

Naruto -« Inu ! Réveil toi ! » Je sens une légère tape contre mon visage qui me fait ouvrir l'œil. Naruto se penche au-dessus de moi l'air inquiet. « Enfin ! Ça fait dix minutes que tu es évanoui ! Il t'a fait quoi ce gars ? »

Moi -« Je sais pas… » J'ai encore mal à la tête mais je dois m'assurer d'une chose. « Sensei, vous savez si il y a un invocateur de serpents aux yeux rouges dans Konoha ? »

Naruto -« Euh… » Il est déconcerté par ma question on dirait « Oui il y a Sasuke mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Je ne m'aperçois pas que l'on a fait le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je suis en état de choc par ce que j'ai appris… Sasuke a fait ça… Mais pourquoi ?! Je sais pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je retrouve le meurtrier de mes parents ! Je jure que je vais le tuer !

Misaki -« Inu ! Tu as réussi bravo ! » Je ne l'avais pas vue tellement j'étais absorbé par mes pensées.

Moi -« Ou-ouai j'ai réussi »

Misaki -« C'est trop cool ! Et Taka ? » Elle regarde derrière moi. « Il est ou au fait ?»

Moi -« Heu… malheureusement non… »

Misaki -« Oh… Zut, il est partit s'entrainer ? » Je fais un hochement de tête pour lui dire que oui « On pourra plus faire de missions ensemble alors ? »

Moi -« Mais oui, mais il sera sous nos ordres » Je remarque seulement maintenant que son bras gauche pend le long de son corps « Les médecins n'ont pas trouvé d'antidotes ? »

Misaki -« Hein ? Ah ça… Non ils ont pas trouvé, et Ebizô est toujours dans les vaps. »

Naruto -« Quoi ?! Mais quelle bande d'incompétents ! »

Un éclat de voix familière nous parvient du couloir

Sakura -« BANDE D'INCOMPETANTS, VOUS FAITES HONTE A LA MÉMOIRE DE TSUNADE-SAMA ! »

Misaki -« … Sakura-sensei l'a très mal prit… »

Naruto -« Aie ! je voudrais pas être à leur place… »

Infirmier -« Pardon Sakura-sama nous sommes désolés mais la réputation de Suna est vraie ! »

Sakura -« JE M'EN FOUS ! TROUVEZ-MOI VITE UN ANTIDOTE, IL EN VA DE NOTRE HONNEUR ! » Elle apparait soudain dans la pièce l'air folle de rage, elle nous aperçoit et semble se calmer. « Ah vous êtes là, désolé pour le bruit mais ces imbéciles ne trouvent pas d'antidote et comme Ebizô est toujours inconscient, on ne peut rien faire. »

? -« Si je puis me permettre, j'ai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut » Derrière Sakura se tient Kimiyo et l'autre gars de son équipe, Kogamo je crois, il a l'air fatigué et Kimiyo le soutien.

Sakura -« Et tu es qui pour t'avancer comme ça ? »

Kogamo -« Il se trouve que je suis ninja médecin et que vu que c'est moi qui ai développé les poisons qu'utilise Ebizô, je sais aussi faire leurs antidotes. »

Sakura -« Hein ? » O_o « Toi ? Mais t'es qu'un genin ? »

Kimiyo -« Plus maintenant, il a gagné son combat par abandon. »

Naruto -« Par abandon ? »

Kogamo -« Bah oui mon adversaire avait marre que je me soigne à chaque fois que j'étais blessé, d'ailleurs, il était temps je commençais à être à cours de chakra là. »

Sakura -« Impressionnant… Et tu as l'antidote ? »

Kogamo -« Toujours sur moi » Il se tourne vers Misaki « Tu as pas peur des piqures ? »

Misaki -« J'ai vu pire tu sais » Elle lui fait un léger sourire, je sens une pointe de jalousie en moi… « Je vais supporter »

Kogamo -« Okay, il va falloir que tu enlèves ton haut… » Il est coupé par un coup de poing de Sakura dans le ventre qui l'envoie contre le mur de la chambre. « Kh… »

Sakura -« ça va pas non ? Misaki est une jeune fille bien élevée ! Elle se déshabille pas comme ça ! »

Misaki -« C'est pas grave Sakura-sensei, je suis pas toute nue » Elle a déjà enlevé son t-shirt… J'ai très chaud tout d'un coup… « Et pis ça à l'air de faire plaisir à Inu » Elle me fait un grand sourire. Elle porte un soutien-gorge de sport qui ne cache pas vraiment ses formes…

Sakura -« Inu ! Arrête de baver et sors de la pièce ! » Je secoue la tête comme un chien, Sakura et Naruto me lancent un regard assassin.

Moi -« Haaa ! Je sors ! Je sors ! » Je me précipite dehors, Sakura traine Kogamo dehors et ferme violemment la porte.

Kogamo commence à reprendre son souffle.

Kogamo -« T'as bien profité hein ? » Il me lance un sourire vicieux.

Moi -« Quoi ? »

Kogamo -« Allez t'es encore tout rouge, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal… Tu sais il y a pas beaucoup de filles qui me résistent j'aurais bien envie de voir pour elle. » Il me fait un clin d'œil.

Inu -« Tu veux QUOI ? » Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre… mais est interrompu par Naruto qui sort.

Naruto -« C'est bon, bravo Kogamo, il fonctionne ton antidote. »

Misaki -« Ouai c'est mieux ! » Elle fait de moulinets avec son bras gauche. « Merci Kogamo, Kimiyo t'attends vers Ebizô, »

Kogamo -« De rien c'est un plaisir de rendre service à une charmante demoiselle » Il lui prend la main et y dépose un baiser, Je me retiens de lui arracher la tête.

Naruto -« Misaki, Inu, on va au terrain d'exercice chercher Taka et je vous offre les nouilles chez Ichiraku !


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

On arrive au terrain d'exercice, aucune trace de Taka…

Naruto -« Pourtant il a dit qu'il allait s'entrainer non ? »

Misaki -« Il est peut-être déjà rentré »

Moi -« ça lui ressemble pas vraiment… »

Naruto -« Multi clonage ! » Une dizaine de clones de l'ombre apparait dans un nuage de fumée. « Je vais le chercher, allons déjà chez Ichiraku. »

Taka -« Ce sera pas nécessaire ! » On se retourne tous, il est à l'entrée du terrain.

Moi -« T'étais ou ? »

Taka -« C'est nulle de s'entrainer tout seul alors je suis partit à votre rencontre mais on a du se croiser… »

Misaki -« C'est pas grave » Elle lui sourit « On est au complet alors on va manger ? »

Naruto -« Bonne idée Misaki ! Allez on y va ! »

On arrive devant le stand, Misaki et Naruto commandent un paquet de bols…

Moi -« Je m'y ferais jamais, vous mangez vraiment beaucoup tous les deux… » Une pile de bols vides trône fièrement aux côtés de Misaki et Naruto-sensei.

Taka -« … On s'en fiche c'est Sensei qui paie… » Je me retourne de son côté.

Moi -« Ouai t'as rés… » Il a l'air vraiment énervé, sa main tremble un peu. « Taka ? Il y a quoi ? »

Taka -« Rien ! » Il me lance un regard assassin c'est la première fois qu'il me fait ça… « Sensei, vous pensez que mon père va m'en vouloir ? »

Naruto -« Gne gnais… » Il avale la bouchée qu'il vient de prendre, « Pardon, je disais que je sais pas, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air étonné dans l'arêne, mais avec lui c'est dure de savoir ce qu'il pense. »

Taka -« Chier… Je verrais bien ce soir… »

On finit de manger en silence, à la fin Misaki et Naruto-sensei partent chez eux et on part de notre côté avec Taka.

Taka -« Je sais ce que mon père a fait à ta famille… » Je m'arrête net.

Moi -« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

Taka -« Je sais que Sasuke a tué tes parents… »

Moi -« Co-comment tu le sais ? » Je sens une vague de haine monter en moi.

Taka -« Je le sait… C'est tout... Tu sais on est amis et je comprends très bien que tu veuilles le tuer… »

Moi -« Et tu vas m'en empêcher ?! » J'ai de la peine à me retenir de le frapper.

Taka -« Non… » Il a l'air ailleurs.

Moi -« Hein ? » Je me calme immédiatement. « Et pourquoi ? »

Taka -« Sasuke me méprise, il me rabaisse tout le temps et refuse de m'apprendre des jutsus puissants, c'est de sa faute si j'ai perdu… Et je ne le considère pas comme mon père. »

Moi -« Quoi ? Mais… Tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était ? »

Taka -« Non… Je vais t'aider… »

Moi -« Quoi ? Mais… c'est ton père ! » J'en crois pas mes oreilles.

Taka -« Et alors ? Tu es mon ami et tu comptes bien plus pour moi que mon père ! »

Moi -« … Merci… » On arrive devant chez nous. Sakura nous attend avec Kimiyo.

Sakura -«Vous avez mis le temps ! » Elle me lance un regard froid « T'as été mater aux sources ? »

Taka -« Mais non maman, Naruto-sensei nous a offert des nouilles. » Merci Taka…

Sakura -« Bon ! Si tu le dis, Inu si jamais tu recommence à mater Misaki je te frappe »

Moi -« Mais ! C'est pas de ma faute ! »

Sakura -« Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois… »

Taka fixe Kimiyo en la détaillant de haut en bas.

Taka -« Tu fais quoi ici toi ? » Kimiyo rougit un peu.

Sakura -« Sasuke et Natsumi sont partis en mission pour les kages, Kimiyo va donc rester chez nous. Elle et son équipe vont s'entrainer avec vous ! »

Moi -« Naruto-sensei est au courant ? »

Sakura -« Ce baka devait vous l'annoncer ! Il va m'entendre ! »

Kimiyo -« C'est pas grave Sakura-sama… Ils sont au courant maintenant… » Elle a l'air mal à l'aise.

Moi -« Au moins on est habitué à te voir »

Sakura -« Bon ! Allez vous coucher demain il y a entrainement tôt ! »


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Sakura nous réveille tôt ce matin, je descends déjeuner à moitié endormi, je passe devant Kimiyo.

Moi -« Hmm… Salut bien dormit ? » Elle a l'aire bizarre « ça va pas ? Tu as mal dormis ? » Je remarque que je suis en boxer… Je commence à rougir.

Misaki -« ça devient une habitude on dirait ! » Je me retourne, Misaki est juste devant moi, je commence à avoir très chaud tout d'un coup.

Moi -« Je-Heu-bah-he-gh ! Je vais m'habiller ! » Je me précipite dans ma chambre.

Je redescends une fois habillé, Misaki et Kimiyo ont déjà fini de manger et m'attendent devant l'entrée. Je mange rapidement et sort à leur suite, Taka est déjà au terrain d'entrainement.

Misaki -« Comme ça on est quitte » Elle me fait un clin d'œil, je suis de nouveau rouge… Elle se rapproche de moi et me donne un petit coup dans le ventre. « D'un autre côté c'est dommage de cacher ça ».

Je reste silencieux tout le long du trajet… Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Taka m'a dit que c'est Sasuke qui a décimé mon clan, mais comment il l'a appris ? Et pourquoi il voudrait m'aider à tuer son propre père ?... Je ne comprends pas…

Misaki -« Inu, tu rêvasses ? » Je sors de mes pensées, elle a son visage à deux centimètres du mien. Je peux voir tous ses traits, elle est vraiment belle de près… Je m'approche encore un peu, mes lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des siennes. Je me rends compte de ce que je fais et recule précipitamment.

Moi -« Haa ! Tu m'as fais peur ! »

Misaki -« Menteur. » Elle me fait un grand sourire.

Kogamo -« Comme ils sont mignons ! On dirait que je vais avoir de la concurrence » On se tourne pour voir celui qui vient de parler, j'ai une soudaine envie de meurtre.

Ebizô -« Salut ! Kogamo franchement tu crois pas que t'exagères ? » Il lui donne une petite tape sur la tête.

Kogamo -« Aïe ! » Il se frotte le haut de la tête.

Kimiyo -« Ebizô ! Tu as pu sortir de l'hôpital ! » Elle se précipite vers lui.

Ebizô -« Oui, mais je pourrais pas m'entrainer aujourd'hui, j'arrive à peine à malaxer mon chakra alors en faire des fils pour manier des pantins… » Il regarde Misaki « Tu y es pas allée de main morte tu sais ? »

Misaki -« Toi aussi tu t'es bien battu. »

Taka -« Vous venez ou quoi ? »

Moi -« Euh… Tu es pas en train de t'entrainer ? »

Taka -« Comme vous mettiez du temps à venir Naruto-sensei m'as demandé d'aller vous chercher. » Il repart dans la direction du terrain.

On le suit en silence, en arrivant devant l'entrée du terrain je vois Naruto qui s'entraine avec Taka, le Taka à côté de moi disparais dans un petit nuage de fumée. Celui qui s'entraine s'arrête et se tourne vers nous.

Taka -« Bah vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Kimiyo -« Dé-désolé, c'est de ma faute j'ai mis trop de temps à me préparer. » Elle baisse les yeux.

Taka -« C'est pas trop grave, c'est moi qui suis trop en avance. »

Un autre chunin apparait empêchant Kimiyo de répondre.

Chunin -« Désolé de vous déranger Naruto-sama mais j'ai un message de la part de Hinata-sama. »

Naruto -« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Chunin -« Elle demande l'aide des deux chunins de votre équipe à l'académie des ninjas. »

Naruto -« Euh… Pourquoi pas, mais Inu doit rester ici j'ai besoin de lui… »

Kogamo -« Moi je suis aussi chunin, donc si ça ne dérange pas Misaki, je me ferais un plaisir de l'accompagner. »

Misaki -« Moi je veux bien »

Naruto -« Alors vous pouvez y aller ! » Ils partent en direction de l'académie.

Moi -« Hé ! Pourquoi je peux pas y aller ! »

Naruto -« Je l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de toi » Il me flanque une tape dans le dos « Et pis tu la reverras Misaki t'en fais pas ! »

Moi -« Hein ! » Je suis de nouveau rouge, ça commence à faire beaucoup de fois…

Kogamo se retourne et me fait un clin d'œil en souriant, je me jette sur lui mais Naruto-sensei me retient avec ses clones.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Moi -« Chidori nagashi ! » Je crée un chidori que je propage dans tout mon corps. Les clones de mon sensei sont frappés par le courant et disparaissent. Je me rue sur Kogamo et dégaine mon sabre. Juste avant que je ne frappe ma cible, Taka se met devant moi, il attrape mon poignet et le tort pour me faire lâcher mon sabre.

Taka -« Calme toi ! » Il a activé son sharingan, je suis comme aspiré par ses yeux. « C'est bon là ? » Il relâche mon poignet, je le laisse tomber le long de mon corps, toujours attiré par les yeux de Taka.

Moi -« hm… C'est bon ! » Je fais un effort énorme pour détourner le regard de ses sharingans. « C'est nouveau que tu pratiques le genjutsu ? » Je ramasse mon sabre en jetant un regard assassin à Kogamo.

Kogamo -« Brrr… C-c'est pas passé loin… Me-merci Taka. » Il a eu de la chance là et moi aussi, si je l'avais tué, ça aurait fait de moi un traitre parce que ce sont les alliés de Konoha.

Taka -« C'est bon ! Allez-y maintenant ! » Kogamo part directement sans attendre, Misaki me lance un regard lourd de reproches et le suit.

Naruto -« Inu… Tu devrais mieux te maitriser… » Je baisse les yeux au sol pour éviter de rencontrer son regard ou celui de Kimiyo.

Moi -« Désolé sensei, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Taka -« Il est pas mort c'est bon ! Pis ça lui apprendra à faire le malin aussi ! »

Kimiyo -« Oui mais… c'est stupide… »

Ebizô -« Il a failli le tuer et toi tu le défends ! T'as de la chance que je sois pas remis de mon combat, sinon je vous réduirais en morceaux ! » Il est vraiment hors de lui. Taka ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

Naruto -« Ça suffit ! » Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. « Oui ! Inu a fait une grosse connerie en essayant de le tuer, non Kogamo n'est pas mort donc je vais éviter d'en parler au Hokage, inutile de dégrader les bonnes relations entre Suna et Konoha ! »

Ebizô -« Et il va rester impunis ? »

Naruto -« Je vais y réfléchir, mais en attendant je vais avoir besoin de toi Inu. Tu vas évaluer le niveau de Kimiyo. »

Moi -« Euh… je vais faire comment ? »

Naruto -« Tu vas faire un combat à mort contre elle ! » Je reste sans voix.

Kimiyo -« Hein !? »

Ebizô -« Vous vous foutez de nous ? »

Naruto -« C'est bon, j'ai confiance dans le niveau de Inu, il saura se maitriser… »

Ebizô -« Alors qu'il vient d'essayer de tuer Kogamo pour rien ? »

Moi -« il a raison, je sais pas si c'est prudent pour Kimiyo… »

Naruto -« Et toi kimiyo ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Kimiyo -« De toute façon je ne pense pas que j'aie la moindre chance de l'atteindre… »

Taka -« Je suis de l'avis de Naruto-sensei ! Kimiyo n'a pas la moindre chance contre Inu alors elle peut se donner à fond. » Il regarde l'intéressée qui baisse les yeux. « Quoique, elle nous réserve peut-être des surprises. »

Naruto -« Alors c'est entendu ! Pendant ce temps moi je vais entrainer Taka ! »

Moi -« Hé ! Vous êtes sûr que… »

Naruto -« bien sûr, d'ailleurs ça a déjà commencé » Il me fait un grand sourire avant d'aller un peu plus loin avec Taka » Il se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire. « Le combat a commencé »

Je me tourne en direction de Kimiyo, elle a déjà créé deux clones de vents et lance un assaut frontal.

Moi -« Mokuton ! Surudoi Ibara (ronce acérée) ! » Je tends les bras desquels sortent deux ronces qui cinglent sur les deux clones de Kimiyo et les entoure. Je sers au maximum les tiges et les clones disparaissent dans une bourrasque. Mon adversaire en profite pour prendre son élan et me donner un coup de pied à la tête, je tranche les lianes de mes bras et les croise devant moi pour contrer son attaque. Je croise son regard plein de détermination, elle va bien se donner à fond, elle va vraiment essayer de me tuer…

Je saisis sa jambe, elle sort un kunai qu'elle me lance à bout portant. Je me baisse pour éviter et fait un bond en arrière, Kimiyo fait de même en lançant d'autres projectiles dans ma direction. Je dégaine mon sabre, il m'échappe des mains, plus loin Ebizô me fait un grand sourire. Il fait un geste de la main, mon arme fait un bond pour se retrouver encore plus loin.

Moi -« Espèce d'abrutit ! » J'évite les armes lancées par mon adversaire, elle saute pour me donner un coup de talon par en haut. Ebizo recommence à uttiliser son art pour m'entraver, je n'arriverais pas à éviter l'attaque de Kimiyo. « Mokuton ! Juhi no Tate ! (bouclier d'écorce) » Je lève mon bras sur lequel est apparu un bouclier, je stop son attaque dans un craquement d'écorce, je crée un clone d'ombre qui prend son élan et frappe Ebizô d'une magnifique Dynamic Entry qui l'éjecte, il retombe quelques mètres plus loin inanimé. Kimiyo le voit et semble s'énerver.

Kimiyo -« Ebizô ! » Elle bat en retraite de quelques mètres, son regard lance des éclairs. « Espèce de lâche ! » Elle forme une série de mudras : « Fûton ! ibuki hakaiteki ! (souffle destructeur) » Elle souffle une sphère pleine de vent.

Moi -« Katon ! Karyû Endan ! (l'embrasement du dragon de feu) » Je crache un jet de flammes qui prend la forme d'un dragon enflammé qui intercepte la sphère de vent à mi-chemin entre moi et Kimiyo dans une énorme explosion qui provoque un nuage de fumée et de poussière. Je profite que je suis hors de sa vue pour me cacher sous terre et laisser un clone de boue. Mon adversaire forcée traverse le nuage, elle tient dans la main droite un kunai prolongé par une lame de vent. Elle frappe mon clone au niveau du cou et le tranche net. De stupeur elle laisse tomber son arme et reste bouche bée en regardant la tête du clone décrire un arc de cercle et tomber aux côté du corps décapité.

Kimiyo -« Non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Elle tombe à genoux, une larme coule le long de sa joue. Je sors de terre et pose ma lame sous sa glotte.

Moi -« Tu me sous-estime un peut il me semble. » Je lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. « J'ai gagné on dirait. »


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

*** Point de vue extérieur ***

Dans une clairière aux environs du désert du pays du vent, un membre des Anbus se tient sur un tas de cadavre, il ne porte aucune marque du terrible combat qui vient de se passer. Ses deux équipiers sont plus loin en train de soigner leurs blessures. L'un d'eux appel celui sur la pile.

Anbu1 -« Hé Ookami tu t'es pas fait toucher toi ? »

Ookami -« Non… Ils étaient pas si dangereux, je comprends pas pourquoi on nous envoie nous, des Anbus, s'occuper de simples bandits, »

Anbu2 -« De simples bandits, de simples bandits ! Ils étaient assez balèzes quand même. » Celui qui vient de parler porte un bandage sur le bras droit et ses habits sont couverts de sang. Son équipier lui, a son masque Anbu fissuré et est lui aussi plein de sang.

Ookami -« Peuh ! Vous étiez pas attentifs c'est tout, vous devriez avoir honte ! »

Anbu1 -« Crâneur ! Bon c'est pas tout mais on fait quoi des corps ? »

Anbu2 -« Le Hokage nous a dit de nous en débarrasser comme on voulait »

Ookami -« Doton ! Doryû Katsu ! » Une fissure apparait sous le tas de corps, ces derniers tombent dedans puis la crevasse se referme dans le un bruit de craquement et de corps écrasés.

Anbu1 -« ça c'est réglé ! »

Anbu2 -« Chier ! Celui qui m'a eu devait utiliser une arme empoisonnée, je peux plus bouger mon bras… »

Ookami -« Tu arrives à marcher ? » Le blessé tante de se relever mais titube et doit s'appuyer contre un arbre.

Anbu1 -« Attend je vais te- »

Ookami -« ça va faire un poids mort ! » Il sort un kunai et s'approche du blessé.

Anbu2 -« Hé !? »

Anbu1 -« Hé ho ! C''est bon va faire ton rapport nous on suit. »

Ookami -« Bon… Mais dépêchez-vous ! » I s'apprête à partir.

Anbu2 -« Hé au fait ! J'ai entendu dire que ton frère… » Il se retrouve avec une lame sous la gorge et se tait.

Ookami -« Je n'ai pas de frère… »

Anbu2 -« Gloups ! Si tu le dis… »

Ookami -« J'y vais ! Essayez de pas trop trainer ! » Il laisse ses équipier et part dans la direction de Konoha.

Anbu1 -« T'étais pas au courant ? Il veut pas qu'on parle de son frère, je sais pas pourquoi… »

Anbu2 -« Haa ! Putain de poison ! Je peux plus bouger toute la partie droite de mon corps ! »

Du côté d'Ookami, il se déplace très rapidement d'arbre en arbre. Pendant toute la journée il continue son chemin, vers la fin de la journée il s'arrête et commence à se restaurer.

? -« Tient tient ! C'est dangereux de se promener tout seul comme ça » Ookami continue de manger sans réagir. « Hé je te cause ! » L'homme fait un geste de la main, une cinquantaine de ninjas apparaissent autour de celui qui semble être leur chef. « C'est toi qui a tué nos compagnons ! » Il se tait un moment, le seul bruit qui trouble le silence est celui de mastication de Ookami.

Ookami -« J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit tes connaissances, ce sont mes ordres et je les exécute »

? -« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Allez les gars on le bute ! » Tous les ninjas se jettent sur Ookami.

Ookami -« Pathétique ! »

Il sort sa dague d'anbu, il s'élance entre ses ennemis. Il donne des coups de manière fluide comme s'il dansait, il tranche un bras, une jambe. Il se tourne et décapite trois autres ennemis, d'un mouvement circulaire il tranche plusieurs artères fémorales et éventre plusieurs autres adversaires. Il ouvre le ventre du chef des bandits, sort deux kunais qu'il lance dans le cœur de deux autres hommes. Il prolonge son arme d'une lame de vent et tranche en deux une dizaine d'autres victimes. Sa dague ainsi que le sol aux alentours sont maintenant rouges de sang, des membres, des cadavres et des hommes estropiés jonchent le sol.

Le chef du groupe décimé se tient le ventre en essayant d'empêcher ses entrailles de se répandre sur le sol.

Chef -« Mais… Tu n'es qu'un gamin… Comment peux-tu être si puissant ? »

Ookami -« Tu vas mourir, ça ne sert à rien que je te réponde. » Il se rapproche de l'homme qui est tombé à genoux de douleur. « Néanmoins je vais te faire l'extrême honneur d'abréger tes souffrances ! » Il lui tranche la tête, celle-ci tombe aux côté du corps qui s'écroule dans un dernier soubresaut en projetant des gerbes de sang par la gorge sectionnée. « Doton ! Doryû Katsu ! » Un crevasse englouti les corps ainsi que les survivants et se referme dans un fracas de corps brisés et de cris de douleur des hommes encore en vie. Ookami sort un bout de tissu de son sac, lave soigneusement sa lame et la range. « Vous êtes tous pathétiques ! Je dois me dépêcher maintenant » Il reprend sa route comme si il n'avait jamais massacré sans pitié une cinquantaine de ninjas bien entrainés.

Il arrive à Konoha moins d'une heure plus tard et se dirige directement vers le palais du hokage. Il arrive devant la porte du bureau du hokage et s'apprête à frapper.

Kakashi -« Entre Ookami je t'attendais. » L'interpellé ouvre la porte et entre. Kakashi et Shizune se trouvent dans le bureau.

Ookami -« Anbu Ookami au rapport Kakashi-sama ! »

Kakashi -« Ou sont tes équipiers ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils sont morts ? »

Ookami -« Non chef, l'un d'eux était blessé et l'autre est resté pour l'aider à rentrer, ils devraient arriver bientôt. »

Kakashi -« Shizune, va prévenir une équipe médical, au fait il s'agit de quel type de blessure pour ralentire un anbu ? »

Ookami -« Il a été empoisonné. »

Shizune -« Comprit, je préviens Sakura. » Elle sort du bureau laissant seul Kakashi et Ookami.

Kakashi -« Tu peux me raconter en détailles la mission ! »

Ookami -« Ils étaient une soixantaine en tout, ce n'étaient que des bandits peut dangereux mais ils étaient bien organisé ce qui fait qu'ils étaient quand même dangereux pour de simples marchands. Le cas est réglé. »

Kakashi -« Je vois… »

Ookami -« Ha et aussi, je me suis fait attaquer par une autre bande qui semblait connaitre nos cibles en revenant, un cinquantaine mais ils n'étaient pas dangereux et je les ai neutralisé. »

Kakashi -« Tu es vraiment impressionnant… Tu les a tous tué ? »

Ookami -« Bien sûre ! Ils ne méritaient pas mieux de toute façon. »

Kakashi -« Tu fais froid dans le dos… Mais bon ! Puiswque tu es là j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. Pour commencer enlève ton masque tu ne vas plus en avoir besoin pour un moment… » Ookami s'exécute.

Ookami -« Je ne comprends pas… je serais reconnaissable sans ce masque… »

Kakashi -« Je sais mais ce ne sera pas un problème, tes nouveaux équipiers savent que tu es un Anbu. Tu vas juste rester avec eux. »

Ookami -« Et qui sont-ils ? »

Kakashi -« Hé bien… disons que tu vas revoir ton grand frère ! »


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

*** Point de vue de Inu ***

Ça fait une semaine que Naruto-sensei m'a demandé d'entrainer Kimiyo, elle fait déjà des progrès, Ebizô peut de nouveau utiliser son chakra et s'entraine lui aussi avec nous. Kogamo a compris la leçon évite de trainer autour de Misaki, il préfère rester à nous regarder sous prétexte qu'il est déjà chunin. Misaki quant à elle va aider sa mère tous les jours, de temps en temps je dois aller les aider, c'est ma… punition pour avoir essayé de décapiter Kogamo.

Aujourd'hui on s'entraine au taijutsu, mon ''élève'' n'est pas très bonne dans cette branche bien qu'elle ait une bonne vitesse. Elle a tout de même progressé.

Moi -« Ok on fait une pause, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin »

Kimiyo -« Hhh… Hhh » Elle est essoufflée « Non… Je peux envore m'entrainer… »

Moi -« Kimiyo… On fait une pause point… »

Kimiyo -« Fais-la si tu es fatigué… Moi je continue… »

Kogamo -« Tu sais, si tu forces trop tu risques d'avoir des gros problèmes »

Kimiyo -« Tu peux parler toi ! Tu fous rien ! »

Ebizô -« S'il-te-plait Kimiyo, tu devrais faire une pause… » Celle-ci semble réfléchir.

Kimiyo -« Bon… si c'est toi qui le demande… alors d'accord »

Ils vont s'asseoir à l'ombre, de mon côté je vais voir Taka et Naruto-sensei. Je ressens comme un frisson qui me parcoure le dos en voyant deux personnes arriver vers nous.

Moi -« Brrr… Il fait quoi ici lui ? » En face de moi se tient maintenant Sakura accompagnée de… Ookami.

Ookami -« Bonjour grand frère… » Il n'a pas l'air heureux de me voir.

Sakura se dirige vers le groupe de Suna.

Sakura -« Kogamo ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi ! »

Kogamo -« Que puis-je pour vous ? » Il fait une révérence exagérée « De nouveau un empoisonnement que vous n'êtes pas capable de résoudre ? » Sakura sert les poings, si il continue il va se prendre un gnon Kogamo…

Sakura -« Tout juste… Et comme tu dis être un spécialiste en poisons et qu'en plus la blessure a été infligée par un déserteur de Suna, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre » Elle fait craquer les articulations de ses mains, signe qu'elle sera pas patiente.

Kogamo « Haha ! » Il s'appuie contre l'arbre sous lequel on est « Si je vous aide tout le temps vous ferez comment quand je serais plus là ? » Sakura abbat l'arbre d'un coup de poing.

Sakura -« Tu commences à m'énerver toi ! Maintenant tu viens ou je t'explose comprit ? »

Kogamo -« Bah ! Si vous tapez comme l'autre fois je vois pas ce que je risquerais » Sakura lui envoie un coup de poing dans le visage, Ookami lui attrape le poignet et l'arrête net. Tous sont surpris sauf moi…

Ookami -« Sakura… Un ninja doit toujours rester maitre de ses émotions… » Il relâche le bras de Sakura, celle-ci le laisse le long du corps.

Sakura -« Oui… tu as raison… » Elle lance un regard assassin à Kogamo puis tourne les talons.

Ookami -« Kogamo… Tu devrais la suivre… » Kogamo obéi sans discuter.

Taka et Naruto-sensei ont arrêté l'entrainement et se dirigent vers nous. Taka à l'air motivé, je me demande à quoi il pense…

Taka -« Ookami ! Je- » Kimiyo lui coupe la parole.

Kimiyo -« O-Ookami, je voudrais combattre contre toi. » Taka, Naruto-sensei et moi restons sans voix.

Taka -« Tu veux quoi !? »

Moi -« T'es sérieuse ? »

Ebizô -« Après tout c'est qu'un gamin, Kimiyo tu devrais pas y aller trop fort. »

Ookami -« Si elle y tient vraiment… Après tout je suis sensé m'entrainer avec vous… »

Naruto -« Bah en tout cas tu as du courage Kimiyo »

Taka -« Bah et moi ? »

Moi -« Tu auras aussi ta chance… »

Kimiyo et mon frère se mettent face à face. Kimiyo sort deux kunais qu'elle prolonge avec des lames de vent.

Ookami -« Tu utilises le futon… » Il sort sa dague qu'il entoure lui aussi d'une lame de vent. « On va voir qui a la plus tranchante des lames. » Il se déplace rapidement pour être juste devant Kimiyo et abat sa lame sur elle. Elle lève ses deux kunais pour parer le coup, la dague ralentit mais traverse quand même les lames de Kimiyo, elle a juste le temps de reculer, la lame de Ookami s'arrête aussitôt que sa cible est hors de portée.

Kimiyo -« Futon ibuki hakaiteki ! » Elle crache une sphère de vent sur Ookami.

Ookami -« Pathétique… » Il tend la main et crée une sorte de bouclier de vent qui absorbe l'attaque de Kimiyo. Kimiyo n'a pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il est déjà sur elle et la frappe dans le ventre d'un coup de pied direct, elle vole sur quelques mètres et retombe sur le dos.

Kimiyo se relève péniblement, Mon frère est déjà devant elle, la dague pointée sur sa gorge. A côté de moi Taka se concentre à fond.

Naruto -« On aurait dû lui dire que ton frère est un anbu… »

Moi -« Oui… »

Ookami -« Je suis déçu… »

Taka -« Ookami ! Je suis ton prochain adversaire ! » Ookami range sa dague en le regardant.

Ookami -« Si tu veux… »


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Taka et Ookami se font face

Taka -« Je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux ! Cette fois je gagnerais ! »

Ookami -« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi… »

Les deux adversaires se lancent dans un corps à corps extrêmement rapide, je n'arrive pas à suivre leurs mouvements. J'active ma Raiton no Yoroi afin de voir ce qui se passe, c'est tout juste suffisant. Ils sont vraiment rapides. Ils se séparent.

Kimiyo -« Ils sont trop rapides ! J'ai rien vu ! »

Ookami -« Tu as fait des progrès… »

Taka -« Et tu imagines pas à quel point ! » Il compose une série de mudras. « Katon ! Hōsenka no jutsu ! » Il crache plusieurs petites boules de feu sur mon frère, celui-ci évite gracieusement l'attaque et riposte.

Ookami -« Fûton ! ibuki hakaiteki ! » Il crache une énorme sphère de vent sur Taka. L'attaque le frappe de plein fouet il est pris dans un tourbillon de vent et de terre arrachée par la sphère. L'attaque se dissipe, il n'y a plus trace de Taka, je sens mon cœur se serrer.

Kimiyo -« Non ! Il-il est… »

Moi -« Non… Je penses pas »

Ookami -« Tu penses quand même pas m'avoir comme ça ? » Il pose ses mains sur le sol. « Doton ! Doryū Katsu ! » Une grosse fissure se crée devant lui dans laquelle se trouve Taka.

Taka -« Katon ! Gōkakyū no jutsu ! » Il crache une grosse boule de feu sur Ookami.

Ookami -« Pathétique… » Il compose une série de mudras extrêmement rapidement. « Suiton ! Suijin Heki ! » Il crache une grande quantité d'eau qui forme une barrière contre laquelle se brise la boule de feu. Un clone de Taka sort de terre juste derrière mon frère et tente de le frapper avec un kunai. Ookami se retourne à une vitesse incroyable, dégaine sa dague et bloque le kunai. Il concentre du chakra dans sa main libre et frappe le clone en relâchant le chakra, le clone disparait dans un nuage de fumée. « Tu as rien de mieux ? C'est décevant… »

Taka -« Katon ! Hi no tenohira ! » Il repart au corps à corps cette fois ses mains sont entourées de flammes ce qui le rend plus dangereux. Ils sont de nouveau très rapides et je dois intensifier mon armure au maximum pour pouvoir les suivre, chaque coup donné par Taka est accompagné d'une petite onde de chaleur, Ookami les évite et les part tous.

Ookami -« Tu as progressé on dirait… Mais pas assez » Il frappe Taka, celui-ci en profite pour frapper aussi, ils se touchent les deux à la joue et se retrouvent projetés en arrière. Ookami se réceptionne souplement et retombe sur ses pieds, il a une marque de brûlure sur la joue là ou Taka l'a frappé. Taka, lui, tombe lourdement sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin. Il se relève aussitôt et frotte sa joue.

Taka -« Houa ! J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » Il compose une série de mudras. « Katon ! Hô Yoku Tenshô ! » Il crache un torrent de flammes qui prend la forme d'un oiseau et fonce vers Ookami.

Ookami -« Trop lent… » Il évite les flammes et se jette sur Taka.

Taka -« C'est pas finit ! » Le grand oiseau flamboyant déploie ses ailes, fait demi-tour et fonce de nouveau sur Ookami. Celui-ci fait un pas de côté et évite encore une fois, emporté par son élan, l'oiseau continue sur une grande distance en laissant une grande trainée brûlée sur le sol. La bête de feu se reprend et attaque de nouveau. Ookami lève la main droite paume tournée vers l'oiseau de feu, il commence à concentrer du chakra de vent. Une sphère se forme, de la taille d'une pomme, l'air y est tellement concentré qu'on dirait qu'elle est liquide.

Ookami -« Boum ! » Il projette sa sphère sur les flammes qui lui foncent dessus. Je réagis instinctivement.

Moi -« Doton ! Doroheki ! » Je pose mes mains au sol et fait apparaitre un mur de boue au moment où les deux attaques se rencontrent.

L'énorme déflagration qui en résulte ébranle mon mure et provoque une énorme onde de choc. Kimiyo, Ebizô, Naruto-sensei et moi sommes protégés par mon mur mais j'ose pas imaginer Taka et Ookami…

Naruto -« Jolis reflex Inu » Il a l'air de bien s'amuser. De leur côté Kimiyo et Ebizô réalisent juste ce qui vient de se passer.

Ebizô -« Wow ! Ils plaisantent pas… »

Je saute sur le mur pour voir comment c'est derrière. Je reste sans voix. Un cratère calciné est apparu, la terre est brûlée sur une dizaine de mètres, au milieu du cratère se tiennent Taka et Ookami. Taka tient un kunai sous la gorge de Ookami, celui-ci tient sa dague sous la gorge de Taka. Leurs habits sont brûlé et ils sont presque nus, leur peau est légèrement brulée ce qui est étonnant vu la violence de la déflagration…

Les autres passent le mur pour voir aussi ce qui se passe, Kimiyo s'arrête et devient toute rouge, Naruto-sensei semble impressionné et Ebizô a l'air de pas en croire ses yeux.

Naruto -« Je penses qu'on peut dire égalité non ? » Les deux adversaires restent un moment puis baissent leur arme.

Ookami -« Soit ! Ce sera un match nul… »

Taka -« La prochaine fois je gagnerais ! »

Naruto -« Quand même… tenir tête à un anbu du niveau de Ookami. »

Ebizô -« Mais au fait… Tu as quel âge Ookami ? »

Ookami -« quatorze ans… »

Ebizô -« QUOI ! O_o T'as entendu Kimiyo ? » Celle-ci est rouge et ne semble accorder de l'attention qu'aux parties dénudées de mon frère et Taka. « Heu… Kimiyo ? »

Naruto -« Je suis sûr que Sasuke serait fier de toi Taka » Taka fait un sourire froid.

Taka -« Pour mon père ce ne sera jamais assez ! Tant que je ne serais pas Hokage il ne sera pas content ! »

Sasuke -« Détrompe toi mon fils ! Je suis très impressionné par ta performance ! »


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Un grand frisson me parcourt le dos, je me tourne dans la direction de Sasuke, je suis en face de celui qui a tué mes parents… Je ne peux rien y faire pour l'instant, je ne suis pas assez fort et Taka est trop fatigué, sans compter que Mon frère, Naruto-sensei et les autres m'arrêteront sans doute. Taka ne montre aucun sentiment mais je sens sa tension.

Je remarque tout de même que Sasuke porte une cicatrice sur la joue, je ne suis pas le seul à le remarquer…

Naruto -« Ta mission c'est mal passée ? »

Sasuke -« Non ! On est tombé dans une embuscade en rentrant… Natsumi devait surveiller les environs mais elle a mal fait son travail… »

Taka -« Ils devaient être vachement fort pour te faire ça »

Sasuke -« C'est à cause de Natsumi de nouveau… J'ai dû la protéger en même temps vu qu'elle s'est fait neutraliser… »

Kimiyo -« Natsumi-sensei est blessée ? » Elle a détourné les yeux de Ookami et Taka.

Ebizô -« On doit aller la voir ! »

Naruto -« Oui vous pouvez y aller, on va suspendre l'entrainement ! »

Taka -« Non ! Moi je continue tout seul ! » Je devrais rester avec Taka pour m'entrainer aussi mais je n'ai aucune envie de rester avec l'assassin de mes parents…

Ookami -« Je viens avec vous à moins que Sasuke-sama n'aie besoin de moi… »

Sasuke -« Non tu peux y aller »

Moi -« Kimiyo, Ebizô ! Je viens avec vous ! » Je les rejoins laissant Naruto et Sasuke seuls.

Naruto -« Allez ! Pour fêter ton retour je t'offre des nouilles chez Ichikaru ! »

Pendant le trajet je remarque que Kimiyo a l'air vraiment troublée, j'imagine que c'est à cause de Natsumi… Ebizô pose la main sur son épaule d'un geste chaleureux.

Ebizô -« Allez, c'est pas la première fois qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à Natsumi-sensei tu sais. »

Kimiyo -« Hein ? Oui… Tu as raison… » Elle fait un sourire triste. « Mais quand même… Ils devaient être drôlement forts pour blesser Sasuke si j'ai bien comprit… »

Moi -« Ouai mais bon ils sont revenus entiers non ? »

Kimiyo -« Toi tu avais pas l'air heureux de le revoir Sasuke ! »

Ebizô -« C'est bon Kimiyo il voulait pas dire ça… » Il me lance un regard accusateur.

Kimiyo -« Oui c'est vrai… » Elle baisse les yeux, je vois une larme couler le long de sa joue.

On arrive devant l'hôpital, Sakura est à l'entrée elle a vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur…

Sakura -« Vous venez voir Natsumi ! Elle va bien ! Je vous montre ! »

Ookami -« Tu es énervée ? »

Sakura -« C'est cet abruti de Kogamo ! Il me fait chier ! » Elle remarque les habits brûlés et déchirés de Ookami. « Ho merde il t'est arrivé quoi ? »

Ookami -« On a fait un combat avec Taka… »

Sakura -« Bah reste pas comme ça, je vais te donner quelque chose » elle regarde Kimiyo et Ebizô. « Et vous aussi venez, je vais vous montrer la chambre de Natsumi. »

Je m'apprête à les suivre.

Misaki -« Inu t'es là ! » Je me tourne vers la sortie, Misaki est là.

Moi -« Tu-tu devais pas aider ta mère ? » Pourquoi il fait chaud tout d'un coup ?

Misaki -« Non aujourd'hui les aspirants ont congé alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer l'après-midi ensemble non ? » Elle me fait un grand sourire. « Hé pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? »

Moi -« Heu… Oui… Non… Heu ! »

Misaki -« Au fait… Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Moi -« Heu… Natsumi-sensei est de retour et elle est blessée »

Misaki -« Bein on va voir comment elle va ? »

Moi -« Ou-oui ! »

On rattrape les autres au moment où ils arrivent dans la chambre de Natsumi.

Sakura -« Voilà, je vous laisse j'ai du boulot »

Kogamo -« C'est claire que vu le niveau de vos médecins il y en a du travail ! » Il est à côté du lit de Natsumi, celle-ci est couchée mais éveillée et semble aller bien, mis à part un bandage sur l'épaule gauche.

Natsumi -« Kogamo ! » Il hausse les épaules. Sakura ne dit rien mais semble légèrement sur les nerfs.

Ookami -« Sakura… Tu t'énerve là »

Sakura -« Pas du tout ! Viens je vais te passer des habits en bon état ! » Elle part suivie de Ookami.

Ebizô -« Kogamo tu devrais arrêter de l'emmerder… Il y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te sauver la mise »

Kogamo -« Ouai mais quand tu vois le niveau de leurs médecins… » Il s'arrête en regardant Misaki. « Evidemment toi tu n'es pas dans le lot »

Misaki -« Merci ! » Je retiens de retenter de le raccourcir…

Moi -« Natsumi-sensei va bien, on va vous laisser en équipe si ça vous dérange pas »

Natsumi -« Non non allez-y, et remerciez Sakura pour moi parce que quoi qu'en dise Kogamo elle est vraiment un bon médecin »

Misaki -« On lui dira »

Je sors en premier de la chambre, Sakura a raison il est insupportable cet abruti de Kogamo. En arrivant vers l'entrée je vois Ookami qui porte un uniforme de anbu.

Moi -« Tu quittes déjà notre équipe ? »

Ookami -« Non… Kakashi-sama veut que je reste avec vous… Je suis juste plus à l'aise avec ces habits… »

Misaki -« Moi je les trouves un peu glauques, mais au moins tu porte pas ton masque… » Ookami montre un masque qui était posé à côté de lui.

Ookami -« Celui-ci ? Je dois y aller, un truc à faire… » Il disparait dans un nuage de fumée.

Misaki -« Il est pas normal ce gosse… » (L'auteur s'excuse auprès des lecteurs canadiens mais chez moi ça veut dire gamin)

Moi -« Non… » Je dois saisir ma chance ! « Dis, tu-tu voulais pas qu'on passe la journée en-ensemble ? » J'ai très chaud.

Misaki -« Oui c'est vrai ! Tu viens on va chercher Taka ! » Elle commence à marcher, fait deux pas et remarque que je ne la suis pas. « Bah ? ça va ? T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur ? » Occasion ratée…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

On arrive au terrain, Taka n'est de nouveau pas là… Je me demande ou il peut être.

Misaki -« Bah ? Il est pas là Taka ? » Elle voit le cratère fumant causé par Ookami et Taka. « C'est-c'est lui qui a fait ça ?! »

Moi -« Oui… Avec l'aide de mon frère »

Misaki -« Hé ben ! Ils se sont battus ? C'est qui qui a gagné ? »

Moi -« Ils ont fait … » Je me rend compte du gouffre qui me sépare maintenant de Taka « … égalité »

Misaki -« C'est marrant ça » Elle laisse échapper un petit rire qui résonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Moi -« De quoi ? »

Misaki -« Dans l'équipe toi et moi on est passé chunin mais finalement c'est Taka le plus fort, il a au moins un niveau de junin pour rivaliser avec ton frère… » Elle a raison… On reste devant le trou un moment sans rien dire. Elle finit par se tourner vers moi. « On doit s'entrainer tu crois pas ? »

Moi -« Tu veux dire toi et moi ? » Je commence à avoir chaud, elle sourit et se rapproche de moi.

Misaki -« T'as pas envie de t'entrainer avec moi ? »

Moi -« euh… N-non je suis d'accord avec toi ! » j'ai de plus en plus chaud.

Misaki -« Si tu es pas motivé pour t'entrainer on peut faire autre chose » Elle me fait un grand sourire.

Moi -« Si-si on-on allait chez I-ichiraku… » Idée à deux bal… Mais je trouve rien de mieux dans l'immédiat malheureusement.

Misaki -« Ouai bonne idée ! » Elle me prend la main et me tire en partant en direction du restaurant

On arrive chez Ichiraku, j'aperçois Sasuke et Naruto-sensei, je reste figé et lâche la main de Misaki. Elle les voit aussi, elle s'approche d'eux, je reste en arrière, incapable de m'approcher de Sasuke.

Misaki -« Coucou papa ! » Naruto se tourne vers elle puis m'aperçois

Naruto -« Salut Misaki ! Tu as fini d'aider Hinata ? »

Misaki -« C'est mon jour de congé tu te souviens pas ? » Le regard de Naruto-sensei passe de Misaki à moi puis revient sur elle et semble s'illuminer.

Naruto -« J'ai compris ! Tu veux profiter de ta journée ? » Il me fait un clin d'œil. « Sasuke vient je veux te montrer un truc. » Il tire Sasuke et tous deux passent devant moi, Naruto s'arrête et rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille. « Bonne chance » Il a prononcé ces mots de façon que personne d'autre ne l'entende. Je sens la chaleur monter en moi et disparaitre d'un seul coup lorsque Sasuke passe à côté de moi…

Misaki -« Inu ? Ça va pas ? » Je suis parcouru d'un frisson qui descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Misaki est juste devant moi et me regarde d'un air inquiet, je me sens rougir à nouveau…

Moi -« Non non ! » Je souris « On mange ? C'est moi qui offre »

Misaki -« Merci » On s'assied et on commande à manger.

Tout le repas je remarque que Misaki a hérité de son père pour la nourriture… Je finis à peine mon bol, qu'elle a déjà une pile à côté d'elle d'une vingtaine de bols, et elle ne s'arrête pas. Une vingtaine de bols plus tard elle finit sont dernier bol.

Misaki –« C'était super comme d'habitude ! Merci beaucoup Inu ! »

Moi -« De rien » Je regarde le ciel, le soleil est déjà bas « C'est tard… On fait quoi ? »

Misaki -« Tu peux me raccompagner chez moi non ? » Elle me fait un grand sourire. Je rougis de nouveau.

Moi -« Ou-oui, c'est vrai… » Je paie le repas, paix à mon argent de poche… « On y va… »

Pendant le trajet j'en profite pour observer Misaki, ses grands yeux presque blancs, sa bouche fine, sa poitrine généreuse et ses formes parfaites…

Misaki -« On est arrivé » Je regarde devant elle, le dojo des Hyuga se dresse devant nous.

Moi -« Bon… Bein… Salut… » Je devrais faire quelque chose, saisir ma chance mais je n'ose pas le faire.

Misaki -« Tu pars comme ça ? » Elle se rapproche de moi en souriant, elle prend ma tête entre ses mains et m'attire à elle. « Sans me dire au revoir correctement ? » Nos visages se rapprochent encore, Misaki a les joues légèrement roses, les miennes sont en feu. Nos lèvres finissent par se toucher.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Je me réveille le cœur léger. J'ai encore le goût des lèvres de Misaki sur les miennes. Je me lève avec entrain, je m'habille, prend mon sabre et sort de ma chambre. En passant devant la chambre de Taka je décide de le réveiller. J'ouvre la porte.

Moi -« Takaaa debouuut » J'entend un léger déclic. « Haa ! » Je me baisse de justesse pour éviter le kunai projeté sur moi. En voyant le parchemin accroché à son extrémité je durcit mon corps et me prépare à l'explosion… Qui ne vient pas… Je m'approche du kunai pour regarder le parchemin. C'est l'écriture de Taka, il y est marqué… '' Partit m'entraîner ! PS : Si tu lis ça c'est que t'as des bons reflexes ''… Bon… Je descend manger, Sakura est déjà partie je suis donc seul. Je finit de manger et me prépare à partir, je sort…

Misaki -« Inu-chan ! » Je me sent rougir et me force à me retourner.

Moi -« Sa-salut » Misaki me fait un sourire éblouissant qui me fait monter la chaleur à la tête. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres

Misaki -« On y va ? » Elle regarde derrière moi « Taka est déjà partit ? »

Moi -« Ou-oui… » J'ai très chaud tout à coup.

Misaki -« Alors on y va nous »

Moi -« Ou-oui… » On part en direction du terrain d'entraînement. Misaki prend ma main dans la sienne, je sert sa main. « … »

Kogamo -« Hé bein ! On dirait que c'est foutu pour Misaki » Je sert la main de Misaki malgrès moi.

Ebizô -« … Kogamo tu changeras jamais… » Il pousse un soupir « Pfff ! »

Kogamo -« Je sais je sais » Il remonte ses lunettes en souriant.

Ebizô -« Kimiyo est pas avec vous ? » Je suis surpris par sa question et me rend compte que en effet Kimiyo n'est pas là.

Moi -« bein… Je sais pas… Il y avait personne chez moi… Elle est peut-être déjà partie… »

Kogamo -« Elle est déjà au terrain alors » Il part dans la direction du terrain. On part tous à sa suite.

On arrive au terrain en même temps que Kimiyo et… Natsumi-sensei ? Elle s'appuie sur Kimiyo mais semble en forme.

Kogamo -« Ha ! Sensei c'est cool de vous voir debout » Il fait la révérence.

Natsumi -« Haha Kogamo t'as pas changé… C'est grâce à toi que je suis sur pieds » Elle fait un regard d'excuse à Misaki « Désolé de te dire ça mais en matière de poisons Suna est encore bien supérieur à Konoha »

Misaki -« Je sais bien… Sakura-sensei rage à chaque fois qu'on le lui rappel » Elle me sert un peu la main en souriant à Natsumi-sensei.

Ebizô -« … On a vu ça quand il a fallut te soigner Misaki » Celle-ci me sert encore un peu plus la main ça commence à faire mal…

Misaki -« Oui je m'en souvient » Elle me lance un regard souriant « Et Inu en avait profité » J'ai chaud tout à coup.

Moi -« Je-j'ai rien regardé » Misaki me sourit et Kogamo me lance un regard moqueur

Kogamo -« Tu bavais dessus oui ! » Je suis certainnement rouge

Ebizô -« On devrait y aller non ? Naruto-sensei va s'impatienter » Merci !

Moi -« Ou-oui go ! »

On arrive au terrain d'entraînement, Naruto-sensei nous y attend et semble impatient

Naruto -« Ha bein vous avez mis le temps ! » Il voit Natsumi-sensei « Ha Natsumi tu es sur pieds ! »

Natsumi -« Oui… Après un moment quand même. »

Naruto -« Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! » Il regarde de nouveau « Taka est pas ici ? »

Misaki –« On pensait qu'il serait déjà là… »

Naruto -« Je l'ai pas vu… »

Kogamo -« Et on va l'attendre ? »

Naruto -« Non On s'entraine ! » On passe la journée à s'entraîner, on arrive en fin d'après midi.

On se sépart, L'équipe de Kimiyo part avec Natsumi-sensei, Misaki et Naruto-sensei rentrent chez eux. J'ai de nouveau eu droit à un baiser, devant Naruto-sensei cette fois. Je rentre chez moi avec le goût des lèvres de Misaki et le regard souriant de Naruto-sensei dans la tête… J'arrive devant chez moi, j'ouvre la porte et remarque que Sasuke est là aussi… je sens un sueur froide descendre le long de mon dos… Il est avec Sakura dans la cuisine… je passe silencieusement…

Sasuke -« Il faut le faire… J'en ai besoin ! » Je m'arrête figé par le ton de Sasuke, il ne m'a pas vu nis enendu mais… Il a l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

Sakura -« Tu-tu veux vraiment le faire ? » Sa voix tremble un peu… « Il n'y a pas d'autre solutions ? »

Sasuke -« Non ! Je la sens baisser à chaque combat ! Je ne pourrais bientôt plus lui tenir tête… »

Sakura -« Mais… C'est horrible… Et… Tu ne sais pas si… »

Sasuke -« SILENCE ! » Il a frappé la table violemment. « Il me le faut ! »

Sakura -« Ou-oui… » J'entend un sanglot de sa part, s'en ai trop je monte rapidement à ma chambre, je vois Taka dans la sienne, je m'arrête et je rentre.

Moi -« Tu… était ou ? »

Taka -« Je m'entraînais… »

Moi -« Pourquoi tu étais pas au terrain ? »

Taka -« ça te regarde pas… » Je suis surpris par sa réponse et je recul d'un pas.

Moi -« Bon… Je vais me doucher… » Je sors de sa chambre pour me diriger vers la mienne, j'entre et je commence à me déshabiller, je lance mon sabre sur mon lit, j'enlève mon bandeau et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'arrive devant le mirroir dans lequel j'ai pris l'habitude de regarde mon œil blessé… Sa couleur laiteuse et la cicatrice qui l'ornent sont toujours bien présentes… je touche la cicatrice machinalement… Je me douche rapidement et je retourne dans ma chambre.

Sakura -« A table ! »

Moi -« J'arrive ! »

Taka -« Moi aussi ! » Il sort de sa chambre et descend les escaliers.

Je m'habille rapidement et je descend dans la cuisine. L'ambiance est aussi détendue que lorsque Taka et Sasuke mangent ensemble… C'est à dire à couper au couteau mais Sakura ne semble plus autant boulversée… ça à l'air de s'être arrengé… Le dîner se déroule tranquillement, à la fin Taka monte directement après avoir débarassé sa place. Je me prépare à faire de même et à partir mais Sakura me retient.

Sakura -« Attend, je dois te passer un message du Hokage. »

Moi -« Quoi ? »

Sakura -« Demain tu pars en mission de rang B avec Misaki et Taka, tu dois être devant le portaille pour huit heurs »

Moi -« O-ok ! » Je monte dans ma chambre tout excité, demain ma première mission de rang B et en plus avec mon équipe… C'est super !


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Je me réveille à 6h30… Vu que je n'arrive plus à me rendormir je me lève et vais dans ma salle de bain et regarde à nouveau mon œil blessé… Il est toujours d'un blanc laiteux. J'y envoie du chakra de feu cette fois-ci et il vire au orange foncé… Je regarde ma main par curiosité et elle m'apparaît dans des teintes rouges là ou les vaisseaux sanguins passent alors qu'elle semble plus bleutée là ou elle est plus froide. Je souris légèrement : Finalement ce type de Kiri m'a bien aidé. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Taka et je vois sa silhouette teintée de rouge avec mon œil ''Spécial''.

Je retourne dans ma chambre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et me remet dans mon lit en attendant de devoir me lever…

Je me lève à 7h00 et m'habille rapidement puis je descend prendre mon déjeuner. A 7h15 je suis prêt à partir. Sakura se lève vers 7h20.

Sakura -« Bah Inu ? T'es déjà debout et prêt ? »

Moi -« Ouais » Je me lève « Je vais réveiller Taka » Je monte et frappe à la porte de Taka. « Debout là dedans ! »

Taka -« Hmm… J'arrive » Je l'entend se lever et s'habiller puis la porte s'ouvre « C'est moi ou tu es debout avant moi ? »

Moi -« Non je suis debout, et tout seul en plus »

Taka -« Hé bé cette mission te tient à cœur on dirait… » Il sort de la chambre et descend à la cuisine. Je descend derrière lui.

Sakura -« Bonjour Taka, bien dormis ? »

Taka -« Ouais ouais » Il s'assied et commence à manger en silence.

Moi -« J'y vais déjà, je t'attends là bas »

Taka -« Attend j'ai finit » Il se lève et sort à ma suite.

On est rejoint pas Misaki en chemin. Elle m'embrasse sous le regard amusé de Taka puis me tient la main tout le long du chemin.

En arrivant au portail de Konoha j'aperçoit une silhouette familière, Shizune, la seconde de Kakashi-sama et une autre personne que je ne connais pas. C'est un gars d'à peu près ma taille et sûrement mon âge ou un tout petit peu plus. Il est appuyé sur un objet metalique de un metre environs. Il a bien l'air de se faire chier…

Shizune se tourne vers nous et nous fait signe.

Shizune -« Ha bien vous êtes tous là alors. » Elle désigne l'homme de sa main. « Voilà Kiseki, il sera votre quatrième équipier. »

Kiseki -« Salut… »

Moi -« Salut »

Misaki -« Enchantée »

Shizune -« Vous avez rendez-vous à 30km à l'ouest de Konoha vers 9h. Vous y recevrez plus d'information »

Misaki –« Compris »

Shizune -« Vous avez aussi rendez-vous avec une autre équipe de Suna »

Misaki -« Et le but de la mission ? »

Shizune -« Vous le saurez une fois arrivés au point de rendez-vous, un ninja vous donnera plus d'informations. »

Taka -« Ok… On doit rencontrer qui ? »

Shizune -« Vous verrez en arrivant, il vous reconnaitra et vous aussi »

Kiseki -« On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Shizune -« Oui vous pouvez »

Kiseki -« Bon ! » Il se dirige vers le portail et traînant son arme. Misaki, Taka et moi le suivons après avoir salué Shizune.

Une dizaine de minutes passent dans le silence…

Misaki -« Dis Kiseki ? »

Kiseki -« Ouais ? »

Misaki -« Tu est plus vieux que nous non ? »

Kiseki -« J'ai 18 ans ouais… »

Misaki -« Ha… »

Taka -« Ton arme… c'est quoi ? »

Kiseki -« Un éventail… »

Moi -« C'est… Spécial… »

Kiseki -« Mais utile… Et toi ton œil ça va ? Tu t'en sors sans lui ? »

Moi -« Ouais… Si Kakashi-sama peut le faire alors pourquoi pas moi ? » Je souris légèrement.

Taka -« … Tu peux me rappeler ton nom de famille ? »

Kiseki -« Je l'ai pas dis… Mais c'est Nara… »

Misaki -« Nara ? Comme le Shikamaru ? »

Kiseki -« Ouais »

Misaki -« Mais alors notre mission… »

Kiseki -« Ouais… »


End file.
